Start of The New School Year
by Alvin'sBaby80
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes start Middle School. They face many challenges being boyfriend and girlfriend. Old Enemy starts trouble read on and see how it turns out. A&B S&J and T&E. Co written by NinetyKids4Life.
1. Chapter 1

Another School Year

Ch. 1

"New Challenges

Monday morning Theodore was the first one up and was making breakfast for him and his brothers. The next one to wake up was Simon. He looked at his older brother's bed and called to him.

"Alvin it is time to get up and get ready for school. It is no longer summer and you can't sleep in anymore."

Alvin woke up and stretched.

"I will always hate school, and hate this even more because it is middle school. This is going to be a long school year and let's hope Brit and I survive it."

Simon looked at him.

"You have no faith in your relationship Alvin? Why would you even think like that? Do you know something I don't by any chance?"

Alvin sighed as he made his way toward the bathroom.

"Brittany is a flirt and will flirt with other guys to get on my nerves. You know how my relationships are Simon."

Simon shook his head.

"Alvin, I highly doubt that she will do that to you after liking you for so long? You worry too much I swear. Well I will be downstairs with Theodore, try to cheer up okay?"

Alvin shook his head thinking to himself.

'Easier said than done Brainiac. You don't have a flirt as a girlfriend like I do. Oh well might as well get ready I can't say I am sick and stay home.'

He entered his shower, and when he finished he got dressed and brushed his hair. Then he grabbed his cap and backpack after he made his bed and headed downstairs. During breakfast Alvin was silent because he really was not in a good mood at the moment. He was dreading the 1st day of Middle School.

Back at the Chipettes house Jeanette was trying to wake up Brittany.

"Britt the boys will be here in thirty minutes. Can you please get up and get ready? Brittany!"

Brittany woke up and glared at Jeanette.

"I am not going to school! I don't want to deal with the drama having Alvin as my boyfriend. He will flirt with all the girls and get me so angry! He will do anything to get on my nerves purposely, and cause me to hurt somebody! I am not going!"

Jeanette looked and said.

"We'll just see about that Britt. See you downstairs!"

Brittany stayed in her bed with the covers over her face with her sleep mask on. Then Jeanette went downstairs and saw Eleanor giving her that look.

"Jean what are you up to? Why do you have your phone out? The boys will be here in thirty minutes, you don't have to remind them we have school. "

Jeanette dialed Alvin's phone. Alvin looked at it while he was eating his breakfast.

"Why is Jeanette calling me?"

Simon looked with his arms crossed.

"Why is my girlfriend calling you? Are you hiding something, answer me!"

Alvin looks and rolls his napkin in a ball and was about to throw it at him. Dave enters the kitchen with his arms crossed.

"Don't you dare Alvin! Alvinnnnnnnnnn!"

Alvin shakes his head and throws the napkin away answering his phone.

'What do you want Jeanette?'

She responds.

'Someone sounds like they are in a really bad mood!'

Alvin gets annoyed.

'Answer the question Jeanette, what do you want?'

Jeanette speaks.

'Umm Brittany refuses to get out of bed and go to school. You're the only one that can get her out of bed.'

Alvin takes a deep breath and sighs.

'I guess I'll put on my charm. We will be there in five minutes. Can you please tell your boyfriend here he is paranoid?'

Simon clears his throat.

"I resent that remark, I am not the jealous type like a certain hothead we know."

Theodore rolls his eyes.

"Oh really then why are you accusing Alvin of being with your girlfriend well!"(This is not Alvinette its Alvinatty)

Simon stays silent and finishes his breakfast, and then he goes outside and waits for his brothers. Alvin laughs high fiving Theodore.

"Nice going baby bro." grins

After Alvin and Theodore finish eating they head out the door toward the Chipettes' house. When they get to the house Alvin knocks and Miss Miller answers.

"Hello boys come on in."

They enter the house and Jeanette walks towards Simon bopping him.

"How dare you think Alvin and I are together, I shouldn't talk to you all day today? But I love you too much to stay mad at you. "

Eleanor giggles and Theodore chuckles.

"Burn."

Alvin enters the kitchen and asks.

"Miss Miller can I please go upstairs and get Brittany?"

Miss Miller smiles.

"Of course dear, she should almost be dressed."

As Alvin walks up the stairs he rolls his eyes. Then he opens her bedroom door and sees her asleep still. As he enters he closes the door softly grabbing the blow horn. He takes a deep breath and presses the button as it sounded through the house. Brittany falls out of her bed. She takes her sheet and covers herself yelling and chasing him with a book around the room.

"Alvinnnnn I am going to kill you!"

Alvin snickers.

"Get yourself dressed it is time for school love puddle. I despise school too."

Brittany stops and throws a pillow at him.

"Fine you win. Now get out of my room!" pushes him out slamming the door. As Alvin goes down the stairs he says.

"Brittany is up I'll be outside."

All five of them glare at him.

"Yea we heard."

Simon glares rubbing his ear.

"Thank you Alvin I can only hear out of one ear now!"

Alvin shrugs.

"You wanted her up I got her up. You're welcome Jean. See ya."

Thirty minutes later Brittany comes downstairs angry.

"Where is he, I am going to kill him!"

Simon and Jeanette point outside. They all go outside and Alvin is leaning up against a tree. Brittany stares but can't stay mad. She grabs his waist and takes his cap and puts it on her head.

"You woke me up I am wearing your cap Alvie!"

Alvin yells.

"Brittany no one touches my cap! Britanyyyyyyyy!"

Brittany kisses him to shut him up and he calms down.

"Fine you evil girlfriend we're even now!"

They walk down the street toward the school hand in hand. They arrived at school and made their way to their first class of the day. They all had class together. Alvin and Brittany fell asleep during first hour and Theodore and Eleanor wrote an extra list for their older siblings. The bell rang and Jeanette threw a paper ball at Brittany to wake her up and ran out of class like a maniac while Brittany ran after her yelling,

"Jeanette, I am going to kill you! Get back here you little brat!"

Alvin shook his head as he lagged behind with his younger siblings and Brittany's sisters.

"Why me on the first day of school too. Could this day get any worse than it is?"

Simon looked and responded.

"It just did Alvin here comes Vanessa and she joined a little clique."

Alvin looked and saw black jackets with silver wings coming out of their names with the name Bad Angels going through the wings. He rolled his eyes and walked away saying.

"Seriously!"

Vanessa smirked at Alvin and continued to walk with her little clique through the halls. Alvin payed no attention and went to his second class of the day. When he sat down in his Earth Science class he noticed Vanessa took the seat next to him. Alvin got up and sits at the front away from Vanessa next to Simon.

Simon cleaned his glasses and asked.

"Since when do you sit up front and not in the back where you nap? Yea Alvin that is really mature ignoring a question."

Alvin shows him his fist before the teacher enters the class.

"Why don't you look in the back for yourself McBorington instead of asking me a dumb question. "

Simon looks and sees Vanessa.

"Oh I see. But you will get in more trouble sitting up here because you sleep in class."

Alvin sighed.

"Not always, only when the lectures are boring. I refuse to sit by her even if it means I have to stay awake in this boring class."

Class went by slowly, but Alvin managed to stay awake through the whole class and Simon was in shock he didn't have to wake him up like he usually does. The bell rang and they headed to third period. Alvin noticed Brittany was in his third period and took the seat next to her and Vanessa sat behind them both.

Brittany looked behind Alvin and rolled her eyes. Then she shook her head and listened attentively as the teacher assigned them their 1st journal for Language Arts. Brittany watched the clock as class dragged on and sighed as she wrote her supply list. Alvin also watched the clock hoping class would end soon. Finally the bell rang and they headed to lunch and met up with their siblings. Theodore walked over to them and had Michael formerly known as Pumpkin Head with him. He smiled.

"Alvin I am so glad that you decided to go against Butch instead of me. You should've seen it after he took off the mask Jeremy and Jake ran so fast when Butch caught them. Then they transferred out of school."

Brittany looks at Alvin with her arms crossed.

"You were going to stoop to those jerks' level to get that stupid jacket!"

Alvin shrugged.

"Britt those jackets were so cool, I wanted to be popular."

Brittany shook her head as she sat down next to him with her salad.

"You are a rock star and could've bought a way better jacket than the one they wear."

Alvin sighed.

"Britt drop it, I didn't stoop to their level. I became Michael's friend now enough."

She stayed silent as she saw Vanessa with her little clique sit at the table next to them. Then she ignored them and ate her lunch. They all sat around and talked amongst themselves about the way Alvin tricked Butch last year on Halloween Night. At that they all laughed and giggled as Butch glared at them.

"Yea that was funny Alvin tricking me to save Michael. He really is a great guy to be friends with."

Then him, Jake, and Jeremy joined them and explained.

"Brittany, I overheard Vanessa and her posse talking about taking care of a boyfriend stealer. So please watch your back they are up to no good."

Brittany snickered.

"We'll just see about that, let her try and jump me and watch what happens to her. "

(More to Come) 


	2. Chapter 2

Another School Year

Ch.2

"Bad Angels vs. Brittany pt.1"

The final bell rang and Brittany headed over to the field to try out for the cheerleading squad. Alvin made his way to the gym for his basketball tryouts. Michael walked with Theodore to watch Alvin tryout and talked amongst themselves.

Michael looked.

"So Alvin's favorite sport is Basketball? What about you Theodore, do you play sports?"

Theodore sighed.

"No, not really I am more into cooking than anything. My girl Ellie is the sporty type. She plays all sports and also likes to cook like me."

Michael nodded.

"That is so cool Theodore, let's watch your brother tryout. He is up now."

Theodore nodded and remained silent as he watched Alvin tryout along with Steve. After Alvin was done trying out he and Steve made their way by Theodore and Michael wiping the sweat from their foreheads. Steve looked and asked.

"Hey Alvin, are you going to introduce me to your friend here?"

Alvin smiled as he approached Michael with Steve.

"Hey Michael this is my friend Steve, he has been our friend for quite some time. Steve this is Michael we met him last year on Halloween."

Steve shook Michael's hand as they chatted about animals. Then Theodore looked at his brother.

"Alvin are we going to watch Brittany tryout? She is trying out with Sofia, Alicia, and Monica today?"

Alvin sighed.

"Yes we are Theo, let's head over there now. Steve and I won't find out till Monday if we made the team."

Back in the girls' locker room Brittany, Monica, and Alicia were getting ready for their tryout with the routine they worked on. Brittany heard a locker door slam next to her and looked up.

"Oh look if it's not Vanessa the Bad Angel. Exactly what do you want anyway?"

Vanessa smirked and picked up Brittany by her throat and slammed her into the locker.

"Revenge on you for stealing my boyfriend and embarrassing me at the party too miss rock star! Now I am going to teach you a lesson you will never forget and then you'll break up with Alvin! This is a warning to you squirt! Either break up with Alvin today or you will be sorry! Don't heed my warning and you will be in the hospital by the time of the final cut for the cheerleading squad mark my words!"

She let go of Brittany and dropped her. Then she exited the locker room. Sofia and her sisters helped her up.

"Britt are you okay? She slammed your head pretty hard! Are you going to heed her warning?"

Brittany fixed her outfit and shook her head.

"No I am not, I waited too long to get Alvin in my arms and no ex of his is going to threaten me and make me give him up! We'll just see what she does to me come Friday with her little clique! By the way, not a word to Alvin I mean it you three."

Sofia looked.

"But, Britt he is your boyfriend. You have to tell him. If he finds out you two will get in a fight. Do you want that?"

Brittany crossed her arms.

"I can handle that wannabe by myself and don't need my boyfriend to protect me. I mean it Sofia don't tell Alvin what happened in the locker room just now? Promise me you won't say a word to anyone about this!"

Sofia saw her eyes slant and gulped.

"No problem Britt, not a word. Let's go make sure we make the final cut Friday."

The four girls exited the locker room and Brittany handed the coach the tape and got in position with her group. Alvin and the others arrived just in time for the routine to begin. He sat down and watched as the music started and was impressed by the routine staring at Brittany with a big grin on his face. Steve also sat and stared at Sofia as she moved to the beat during their routine. Theodore and Michael just watched. Finally the routine ended and the coach smiled at Brittany.

"Well done Miss Miller, you and your group will find out by Wednesday if you qualify for the final cut. Vanessa and your group you're up next."

As Brittany exited the field Vanessa mouthed to her.

"Remember what I said squirt, By Friday or you'll be unable to tryout!"

Brittany glared at her.

"Whatever floats your boat Vanessa, by the way good luck with your tryout? If you'd excuse me I have to meet my man. Ciao for now!"

Alvin saw it and began to worry looking at Vanessa with a glare. Then he made his way by the locker room and waited by the door for Brittany. Theodore, Michael, and Steve also followed.

Inside the locker room Alicia spoke.

"Britt I think Alvin seen what happened. Are you sure it is wise to keep it from him? I mean, you know he will ask what happened. How are you going to avoid him if he asks, He looked very concerned."

Brittany sighed as she put her regular clothes back on and responded.

"I got my ways of changing the subject when he asks me. Don't worry I got this ladies. Come on they are waiting for us. We have to meet my sisters, and Alvin's brothers by the malt shop after we tryout. Drop the subject now you three please, I don't want Alvin to get suspicious."

Alvin crossed his arms as they exited looking at Brittany.

"Suspicious about what exactly Britt? What was that all about on the field with Vanessa? Brittany answer me will you."

Brittany looked deep in his eyes and smiled turning on her charm.

"It was nothing Alvin, you worry too much. Shall we be going before Simon starts blowing up your phone?"

She leaned in and kissed him to shut him up. Then he smiled and took her waist as they walked out of the school and laughed when they saw Vanessa fall off the top of the pyramid. Alvin yelled out.

"Wow obviously someone put on some weight, and can't stay on top of a pyramid."

Vanessa got up and glared as she saw Alvin holding Brittany's waist as they walked down the street. Then the coach called out to her.

"The results will be up by Wednesday, those of you that make the final cut have only two days to come up with a routine for the final cut and it has to be different from the one used on the 1st cut. Have a nice day ladies."

As they headed to the locker room Tabitha said.

"I guess Brittany isn't heeding your warning. So the question is what do we do about it? Well Vanessa any suggestions."

Christine laughed.

"Your ex called you fat, man he is really done with you. Like Tabitha said what are we going to do about it?"  
Susie rang in.

"Vanessa, don't let Brittany's size fool you. She can definitely fight. I remember seeing her fight in elementary school when her baby sister Eleanor was bullied. Anyway so what is the plan if that little pop tart doesn't break up with Alvin?"

Vanessa smirked as she opened her locker.

"Come Thursday afternoon after school. After she passes the park we all jump her and put her in the hospital. Then we will see if she thinks I am kidding. It will be wonderful it's us 4 Bad Angels versus little pathetic Brittany Miller."

At that thought all four of them laughed. After they changed they all headed to Vanessa's house to plan the attack on Brittany.

In the meantime at the malt shop Simon was watching his watch and sighed.

"Where could they be, tryouts ended almost twenty minutes ago. I am about to call Alvin and ask him where they are?"

Jeanette looked at him.

"Simon they might've been held up at tryouts. Give them about 15 more minutes to get here. "

Eleanor smiled as she drank her strawberry smoothie remaining silent as they older siblings were talking. Five minutes later Alvin, Brittany, Sofia, Steve, Alicia, Monica, Theodore, and Michael arrived. Alvin still had the feeling that Brittany was hiding something from him and didn't like it. He decided to see if he could maybe use his charm and get it out of Brittany when they get to the house.

Eleanor saw Theodore and ran to him hugging him.

"What took you guys so long? We thought something happened to you. That is why we didn't order anything for you guys. Is everything okay?"

Theodore responded and kissed her.

"Yes Ellie the girls just got held up at tryouts. We can all order now I am starving."

Simon looked.

"You're always starving Theo. By the way Alvin is paying this time. I left my wallet at home."

Alvin looked at Simon.

"Ha , ha you're funny Si, I am aware that it is my turn to pay smart ass!"

Simon snickered.

"Just making sure you are aware brother dear. You always come up with lame excuses not to pay and don't deny it."

Alvin clenched his fists.

"You're cruising for it Si, you better watch it. I am in no mood right now for you. Do I make myself clear? Do I!"

After everyone finished their smoothies Alvin paid. Then they walked Steve, Sofia, her sisters, and Michael home before they made their way to the Seville house. Alvin used his key and unlocked the door.

"Dave we are home. Dave?"

Dave called to him downstairs.

"I am in my room cleaning Alvin. All three of you make sure your doors are open while the girls are here. I mean it boys. The remodel is finally done. All day today I worked on moving all your stuff into your own rooms boys. Behave yourselves. I mean it."

Alvin looked and smiled.

"No problem Dave, thank you very much for giving us our own rooms finally after almost 12 years. Britt come on into my room so we can watch a movie."

Brittany followed Alvin up the stairs to his new room with a red door that has a big A on it too. When they got inside Alvin put his backpack down and lay on his bed after he put his TV on. Brittany entered behind him and also took her back pack off her shoulders. Then she joined him on the bed after she took her shoes off.

"Wow Alvin you finally have your own room, how does it feel?"

He smiled at her slyly.

"Like I finally have privacy, why do you ask? Now if you don't mind tell me what happened with Vanessa on the field after you tried out. Brittany and don't lie to me either. I will get it out of you and you know I will. "

She looked at him smiling slyly.

"Exactly how do you propose to do that Alvie? Well I am waiting."

He leaned over to her and kissed her deeply. She responded and kissed him back deeply too. As they kissed Brittany's hands moved inside his shirt causing him to heat up at her touch. He also moved his hands inside her shirt and moved his hands across her stomach feeling her body heat up. Then he heard Dave yelling.

"Alvinnnn that door better be open young man while Brittany is in your room. I mean it I am coming up. Your brothers are asleep with their girls in their beds."

Alvin jumped up and fixed his shirt while Brittany buttoned up her shirt and rested her head on Alvin's chest as they watched a movie. Dave entered and looked. Alvin looked up.

"Hey Dave, we are just watching a movie. Call us when dinner is ready."

Dave looked at them suspiciously.

"Okay that door stays open Alvin."

Alvin looked up and responded.

"No problem Dave. See you at dinner."

After Dave went back downstairs they both sighed with relief.

"That was too close. We need to be careful when we make out before it turns into more."

(More to come keep reading and reviewing)


	3. Chapter 3

Start of a New School Year

Ch.3

"Brittany vs. Bad Angels pt. 2"

Wednesday came and Brittany watched the clock impatiently for the lunch bell to ring. She noticed Alvin fell asleep again and sighed as she finished her classwork thinking.

'I hope I make the final cut; I've been a cheerleader all my life practically.'

Finally, the bell rang and Alvin woke up and noticed Brittany was gone. The teacher approached him tapping his desk.

"Mr. Seville fall asleep in my class again and you will have detention and not be allowed on the basketball team understood! Now I advise you to finish today's assignment and make sure you turn in your homework tomorrow when you get in my class or I will go to the coach."

As he picked up his books and put everything in his backpack he grunted as he exited the class searching the halls. He didn't see Brittany and sighed. Then he caught up with his brothers and Brittany's sisters in the cafeteria.

In the meantime, Brittany, Sofia, Alicia, and Monica ran over to the bulletin board to see if they made the first cut. Behind them Vanessa and her little clique appeared and also read the bulletin board. Vanessa grabbed Brittany again.

"I am not kidding you little pop tart, break up with Alvin or else!"

Brittany grabbed her arm and slanted her eyes as she slammed Vanessa into the bulletin board then the wall.

"I am not afraid of you! So you can threaten me all you want. Now if you'd excuse me Ms. Bad Angel I have to put a new routine together for the final cut Ciao! See you Friday if you all passed the 1st cut."

As they made their way to the cafeteria Brittany talked to them about their routine for the final cut for cheerleading coming up on Friday at seven o'clock. The other girls giggled as they continued to walk. As they approached the cafeteria Brittany saw Alvin sitting down with his arms crossed, not touching his food. She walked over to him and asked.

"Alvin what's with you, you aren't eating your lunch? You seem really angry about something."

He didn't answer and just stayed silent, Brittany walked to get her lunch and wondered what was wrong with him. Through lunch she kept pestering him asking hoping he would open up to her about why he was being the way he was. She knows how much he hates school just as much as she does. Throughout lunch he still stayed silent not touching his food. His brothers looked starting to worry like Brittany. Simon knew he could be the one to get Alvin to open being his brother. He turned to Brittany.

"Brittany don't take it personal, I'll find out what is with my brother and let you know."

Brittany sighed as the bell rang as she made it to her next class that she had with Vanessa and the rest of the Bad Angels. Her other friends also had class with her so it wasn't that bad. Class ended and Brittany caught up with Alvin who was by his locker still not talking. Simon shook his head as Jeanette met him by his locker. She approached him and greeted him with a kiss.

"Simon did you find out why Alvin was acting like that at lunch? Did you even ask him yet?"

Simon shrugged as he closed his locker.

"No Jeanie he won't answer me, I asked him and he just ignored me. Maybe Brittany can get it out of him."

Brittany overheard and approached him with her arms crossed.

"Alvin Seville you better tell me what is eating you? I was trying to tell you something at lunch and you ignored me. Now I want an explanation on why you refused to eat at lunch and were so angry. I am your girlfriend and demand you to answer me chipmunk boy!"

Alvin looked up and slammed his locker glaring at her.

"I fell asleep in class in homeroom, and was threatened by our stupid teacher not to fall asleep in his class again or he will go to my basketball coach and I'll be off the team! Does that answer your question Brittany! That is why I was so angry and didn't feel like eating. I can't hang out with you after school today either he called my father and I was told to go straight home and do my homework plus the classwork from today. I despise school I swear! It's a waste of time! See you later babe, if I get done earlier I'll call you. Also watch your back Vanessa and her clique were talking again."

Brittany nodded as she watched him storm out of the school toward his house. Then she caught up with her friends and headed toward Sofia's house to put their routine together. They all made up a part of the routine and rehearsed for two and a half hours. Around six-thirty Brittany looked at her watch saying.

"Well girls I have to get home now. We had a great rehearsal. Tomorrow after school we will rehearse at my house in my yard. See you all tomorrow at school ciao."

As she walked out Sofia ran after her.

"Brittany please be careful, Vanessa and her clique hang out at the park after school. They see you alone they will jump you and I don't want to see you get hurt. I heard you tell Alvin that you will be careful don't go back on your word I mean it Britt. You are tough, but so is she and she can't fight on her own always has her friends with her. Call me as soon as you get home lass."

Brittany smiled as she responded.

"Yes I will call you Sofia, see you at school tomorrow."

As she walked passed the park Vanessa approached her laughing with her other bad angels behind her.

"I guess you thought that was cute before lunch huh pop tart? I warned you to dump Alvin or I will make sure you don't make it to the final cut Friday after school. Obviously that didn't sink in I saw you with him by his locker. Now as I promised you will be in the hospital tonight after I am done with you!"

Brittany slanted her eyes in anger and threw her backpack on the ground, taking off her leather pink jacket facing her.

"Fine you think you can hospitalize me, let me see you try! As I told you I am not afraid of you and will not give up Alvin. Now instead of running your mouth take a shot at me miss so called bad angel! I will teach you a lesson to mess with me!"

Vanessa went at her with a punch and Brittany ducked and knocked her into the swing set glaring still. Vanessa got up angrier and darted toward Brittany knocking her into the jungle gym, instead of hitting it Brittany reached up and swung on the bar and kicked Vanessa right into a garbage can making the top fall on her. Vanessa climbed out of the garbage can and ran at Brittany at top speed.

"Why you, little wait until I get my hands on you, shorty you will pay for taking Alvin from me."

Brittany dodged her attack and came up behind Vanessa taking her arm and flipping her on her back punching her dead in the mouth. Her punch was so powerful that blood spurt on her white blouse and she grabbed Vanessa's collar.

"Mess with me again and I will hospitalize you, consider yourself lucky that I didn't severely injure you!"

Brittany went to grab her backpack and the other bad angels came at her. Tabatha took out a knife from her back pocket and went at Brittany. Brittany seen it from the corner of her eye and drop kicked it from her hand. Then she punched her in the mouth making her bang into the pole by the swing set. Christine lunged at Brittany trying to get her off guard, but Brittany grabbed her leg and used her elbow to crush her knee cap. Christine fell to the ground on her back unable to get back up. Then Brittany glared at Susie.

"You want a piece of me blondie? You better get your friends some medical attention. Obviously you bad angels aren't as bad as you all claim to be! Because I am a chipmunk and just beat three of you by myself! Well anyway I got to go now!"

She picked up her backpack and made her way home unnoticed, then she ran up to her room and changed her blood stained shirt and threw it in the washer. A few minutes later her phone rang and she answered it.

'Hey Alvin, I just got in from rehearsal. Did you finish your assignment or do you need some help with it since you slept all through class? Yes, I paid close attention to the lesson and will help you. Yes, Alvin Miss Miller finally finished remodeling the house I have my own room now. Okay I will see you in fifteen minutes."

Back at the Seville house Alvin went into Dave's room.

"Dave I am going over Brittany's house because I need help on the assignment from homeroom."

Dave had his arms crossed.

"Why can't Brittany come here Alvin?"

Alvin got frustrated.

"Because her new room just got finished and it is past her curfew? Can I please go Dave?"

Dave stayed silent and got Alvin angrier.

"Why is it when I want to go by Brittany's to do my homework? You always have suspicions, and when Simon and Theo want to go by their house you have no problem? I am not a child anymore Dave, and it is not right that my two younger brothers have more freedom than me! I have proved myself responsible so many times when are you going to trust me?"

Simon appeared by Dave's room.

"Maybe when you stop acting like a child Alvin."

Alvin glared at his younger brother.

"Who asked you Brainiac? Stop trying to act like the eldest because I beat you by five minutes. Now go stick your head in some boring book and let me talk to Dave."

Dave looked at Simon.

"Leave your brother alone Simon, and learn how to respect him he is the eldest."

Simon continued to argue.

"Maybe he is the eldest but I am the most responsible one, that is why when you aren't coming home you leave me in charge and he hates it!"

Alvin glared at Simon.

"Will you stop annoying me! I am the one in charge for now on so once again you are wrong now mind your own business. I mean it Simon I am already in a bad mood don't make it worse to the point where I hurt you now go!"

Dave glared at Simon.

"Go to your room Simon and let me talk to your brother I mean it now go."

Simon went up to his room and Dave looked at Alvin.

"I will let you go to Brittany's, Alvin but you better be in by your curfew it is still a school night."

Alvin smiled.

"Yes I know Dave I'll be in by nine. Let me go get my back pack."

He ran up to his room and grabbed his backpack and his phone. Then he exited the house and headed toward Brittany's house. When he got there Brittany let him in and greeted him with a kiss. Miss Miller looked at them both.

"Brittany dear your door stays open when Alvin is in there with you. What time is your curfew dear?"

Alvin responded.

"Nine o'clock Miss Miller."

Miss Miller smiled.

"Then at eight forty-five I'll drive you home so you will be in on time Alvin. I'll call David and tell him I am driving you home."

Alvin smiled.

"Okay Miss Miller and thank you."

Jeanette stood by her door and looked at Brittany.

"Are you going to tell Alvin what happened when you passed the park tonight or hide it from him?"

Brittany gulped.

"Jeanette go in your room and do your homework. Mind your own business missy, you're just as bad as Simon always looking to start with me. Especially after what Miss Miller almost caught you two doing when I came in and she got you both for dinner. So if I was you I would go in my room and mind my own business before I tell Miss Miller on you both! Get the picture."

Jeanette gulped.

"You wouldn't!"

Brittany looked at her with a sly smile.

"Try me and you'll see now go in your room. Oh Miss Miller!"

Jeanette ran in her room quickly as Miss Miller was coming up the stairs.

"Yes Brittany dear why were you calling me?"

Brittany heard Jeanette's door close and responded.

"Oh nothing really, just letting you know after we are done with our homework we will be down for a snack that's all."

Miss Miller nodded.

"Okay dear the cookies are on the table and there is still water in the teapot in case you two want tea. I'll be in my room watching my show."

Brittany smiled as she entered her room with Alvin behind her.

"Okay Miss Miller no problem enjoy your show."

Alvin entered her room and looked around.

"Pink much, and a huge picture of me above your bed. Okay now I know you definitely are infatuated with me. Now about the park what was Jeanette talking about? Brittany answer me please."

She lay on her stomach after she took off her shoes and opened their language arts book.

"I was walking home from Sofia's after rehearsal for the final cut Friday. When Vanessa and her Bad Angels jumped me! Alvin I didn't get hurt, but the fact is that she was really trying to hurt me because I refuse to break up with you! Then one of them came at me with a knife. I put three of them in the hospital but I don't think it's over. Please don't get mad at me for fighting them I had to defend myself."

He brushed back her bangs.

"Britt I am not mad; just glad you are okay babe. Just promise me next time you won't walk home alone again. I don't want you to get hurt because of my ex is still obsessed with me when I don't want anyone but you Brittany. "

Brittany smiled and hugged him.

"I promise I won't walk home alone again Alvin and don't want anyone but you too. Now let's get your assignment done so you don't get kicked off your basketball team okay."

He nodded and joined her on the bed after he took off his sneakers. When he finished his assignment Brittany smiled at him as she rested her head on his stomach. He looked at the clock and turned to her smiling.

"Okay what was my brother Simon and Jeanette doing that has her all shaken up? Am I missing something?"

Brittany smiled.

"Yes you are, you know how we make out sometimes on your bed and I end up only in my bra and only my skirt?"

He looked and smiled at her.

"Yea, but what does my boring brother and your sister have to do with us?"

Brittany continued.

"Well Eleanor told me today when I came home that Jeanette had her bedroom door closed with your brother in the room. Then when Miss Miller came home today she went to get them for dinner and it took Jeanette ten minutes to answer her door and she was fixing her hair too. Also Simon couldn't barely speak at the dinner table. His shirt was on backwards but none of us said anything to him."

Alvin thought for a second.

"Okay but I highly doubt Simon and Jeanette did anything but make out Britt? He was probably shocked on how he was toward your sister. Remember he never kissed a girl like he kisses your sister, well I sure hope he never kissed that two-timing Gillian the way he kisses Jean. You are worried about nothing.

In the meantime, in Jeanette's room she was in shock the way that her and Simon made out tonight after they finished their math homework. She wondered if Simon was angry at her because the way she reacted toward him when he took off his shirt as they made out. She checked her cell and still no call from Simon. She sighed and drifted off to sleep after her shower. As she slept visions of Simon's bare chest in her mind with her hands caressing it as they make out on her bed, and feels Simon's hand by her skirt and then slowly moving her shirt up over her head leaving her laying in her bra and skirt only as the kisses become deeper causing Simon to back off. She wakes up and runs to her bathroom washing her face with cold water shaking her head. 'What is going on with me I am only eleven that is the last thing that should be on my mind. I don't know what came over me. I hope Simon isn't mad at me for tonight?'

Back in Brittany's room Alvin gazes deep into her ice blue eyes and kisses her deeply moving his hands to her skirt and inside her shirt slipping it off her head as he continues to kiss her. Brittany closes her eyes and moves her hands to his shirt sliding it off caressing his chest with her soft hands. Then soft kisses along his chest causing him to sigh closing his eyes.

"Britt we can't your stepmother is across the hall and your door is wide open. Brittany we got to stop before we go further than we want to at such a young age. It's starting to get hot in here I swear Brittany we really have to stop!"

Alvin heard Miss Miller's bedroom door open and jumped off Brittany's bed. Then he put his shirt back on making sure it wasn't inside out. Brittany also jumped up and put her shirt back on fixing her hair as Alvin entered her bathroom washing his face with cold water. Then they both exit Brittany's room and enter the kitchen to have cookies and some ice cold milk to cool themselves both down. Eleanor comes downstairs and looks at them both.

"Well at least Alvin fixed his shirt before he came down. I hope that doesn't happen with me and Theodore, he hasn't even kissed me yet. It's like he's afraid to kiss me when we lay in his bed or mine. "

Brittany looked at Eleanor.

"Ellie he's just cautious. He will when you least expect it I promise. We all know how much Theodore loves you. He left Juliet to be with you just be patient or talk to him about it that's all you have to do. If it is bugging, you that much then bring it up to him when you two walk to cooking class later today. You know he will listen. "

Eleanor smiled as she sat with her elder sister and Alvin at the table eating her cookies and drinking ice cold milk. Miss Miller entered the kitchen.

"You almost ready Alvin dear, it's eight forty-three we are leaving in two minutes."

Alvin finished his cookies and milk, then he headed up to Brittany's room and put everything in his backpack after he put his sneakers on. When he finished he came downstairs and kissed Brittany goodbye before he got in Miss Miller's car. He got to the house two minutes before his curfew and saw Simon in the kitchen waiting up for him. Alvin entered after he thanked Miss Miller and walked over to Simon.

"Come on up to my room, I know what it's all about. Is Dave asleep yet?"

Simon shook his head.

"No, he's in his room watching TV. Wait a minute how did you know?"

Alvin sighed.

"Brittany told me Si. Your one mistake was not calling Jeanette tonight. Now she thinks you're mad at her. When we get in my room tell me exactly what happened?"  
(Next chapter we will see what happened with Simon and Jeanette, is Vanessa done bothering Britt read the next chapter and you will see) 


	4. Chapter 4

Start of the New School Year

Ch.4

"More Trouble Lurking"

Days passed and Brittany practiced the routine with Sofia and her sisters. The final cut was in two more days. They practiced so many hours. Alvin insisted on walking Brittany home when she had rehearsal at Sofia's. She didn't like it but didn't want to start a fight because their relationship was doing so well and she didn't want to do anything to mess it up. They passed the park and Vanessa was with her little clique hoping Brittany was alone again. She saw Alvin and turned to them.

"Oh so the little pop tart isn't as tough as she claims? She has Alvin walk her home afraid that her butt will get hurt by us. Oh poor baby!"

Alvin overheard them talking and approached Vanessa.

"You know what Vanessa stop talking like you are big and bad. If you were so big and bad you wouldn't have jumped Brittany that night when she was alone. What's the matter tough girl turned softie and needs her friends to fight her battles for her!"

Vanessa glared and approached him.

"Yea look at her over there keeping her distance afraid her pretty little face is going to get destroyed and that Alvin will leave her and come back to me."

Brittany's face turned red and she ran at her, Alvin tried to hold her back.

"Britt don't! You are two days away from your final cut! Walk away from her, she is doing that to get on your nerves. She hates the fact that I am with you and dumped her two timing ass. Brittany!"

She pulled away from him and knocked him into the grass rolling up her sleeves and approached her.

"Fine then you want to fight me, let's go and not your little clique either! This is between you and me not them! Unless you are chicken that is! I had it with you, and I am going to show you that no one threatens me to make me give up my man! I am done with you and you starting on me because I have Alvin and you lost him! This ends tonight Vanessa! Bring it on, let's see how tough you really are!"

Vanessa lunged at Brittany, and she blocked her fist causing her to bang into the swings. Then Vanessa got up and came at Brittany punching her right in her stomach causing her to fall back into Alvin who was on the ground shaking his head. Brittany got back up holding her stomach and used a judo kick that Alvin taught her causing Vanessa to fall back into her little clique. The other girls ran off. Vanessa got back up and lunged at Brittany punching her in the eye giving her a black eye because she got her off guard. Brittany got off the ground after she fell and punched Vanessa into the tree. Vanessa wiped the blood from her face and went after Brittany one more time causing her to fall to the ground bending her wrist back. Brittany fell to the ground and couldn't move her wrist. Then she got back up and kicked Vanessa in the stomach causing her to be out of breath as she fell to the ground.

Alvin looked on and shook his head.

'Wow I thought I was bad.'

Brittany started to cry on the ground as she tried to move her wrist that was in excruciating pain.

"Alvin I screwed up, I should've listened to you. Now I have to call Sofia and her sisters to tell them I can't tryout on Friday with them. My life is over; I can't be on the squad to cheer you on as the captain of our school's basketball team. "

Alvin shook his head as he helped Brittany up carefully. Then he heard her pink cell phone ringing and answered.

'Hey Coach, okay I will tell Brittany that the final cut has been postponed because you have an urgent family matter and have to go out of town. Thank you for calling have a safe trip and we'll see you when you get back.'

He hung up her cell and put it in his pocket.

"Britt come on let's get you to the hospital. You have a broken wrist and got hit pretty hard in your stomach too. Will you stop crying please! Your life is not over you have me, why are you so impossible? Besides the coach has to go out of town she has an urgent family matter to take care of. "

Alvin called a cab and took her to the emergency room, then he called Dave. Dave answered.

'Alvin where are you? You should've been in an hour ago? Where is Brittany?'

Alvin responds.

'Dave my ex Vanessa started with Brittany and pushed her patience. They fought but Brittany has a broken wrist and got hit in her stomach pretty bad. We're waiting for her to be called so the doctor can check her. Call Miss Miller and tell her please, because Brittany's phone just died so she can't use it at the moment. Okay they called her I'll call you as soon as we find out if she has to stay overnight or not Alvin out.'

At the Seville house Simon was still avoiding Jeanette while he did his homework and sighed. Theodore left his room and looked at his brother.

"Simon you have to talk to Jeanette. You avoiding her is not helping any. Eleanor told me what almost happened with you two. I played stupid when Eleanor heard Jeanette's door close."

Simon sighed and walked over by Jeanette.

"Jean let's go in my room and talk about what happened a couple of days ago please?"

Dave had his arms crossed.

"Door open young man, if I hear your door close I will ground you. Mark my words Simon, I told your brothers the same. I mean it!"

Simon responded in a smart tone.

"My name isn't Alvin."

Dave looked at his middle son.

"Oh really, after you talk to Jeanette you're grounded how's that? "

Theodore had the two glasses of milk in his hands and made his way up the stairs to his room and handed it to Eleanor who was waiting for him to return on his bed. She smiled at him.

"Hey Teddy, did I hear right? Did Simon just get grounded?"

Theodore left his door open and sat at his desk.

"Yes Ellie, Mr. smarty just got himself grounded by my father. Also Dave just got off the phone with Alvin, Brittany is in the hospital with a broken wrist and might be there overnight. I think Vanessa fought Brittany again. It never fails, all my brother's exes have to start trouble when Alvin gets a new girlfriend. At least Juliet transferred out of our school and you don't have a problem like your sister Brittany does. "

Back at the hospital Brittany sighs as she lays in the hospital bed.

"Alvin they want me to stay here overnight? Stay here overnight for a broken wrist, since when do they do that? Alvin are you listening to me?"

Alvin looks and wakes up after dozing off listening to Brittany complain.

"Britt, you can't go home without a cast on your wrist. Besides they have to take x-rays to make sure you're not hurt from her punching you right in your stomach. Can you please stop complaining; you are giving me a pounding headache. I hate hospitals as much as you do. Now stop before you drive me crazy!"

Back at Sofia's house she looked at the time and started to get worried because Brittany didn't call her yet. She called Brittany's house and Miss Miller answered.

'Hello Sofia, no dear Brittany is not home. I am on my over to the hospital to go see her. Would you like me to give you and your sisters a ride to go see her? No I will not give you Alvin's phone number. All I can do is pick you three up and take you to see her.'

Sofia responded.

'Okay Miss Miller we will be outside waiting for you to get here. Thank you again.'


	5. Chapter 5

Start of a New School Year

Ch. 5

"Recovery"

Alvin was asleep on the couch when he heard Miss Miller and her friends come in the room while Brittany sat up in her hospital bed watching TV. Sofia ran over by the bed.

"Oh my goodness Britt, are you okay? Did you really get hurt by that no good two timing wannabe toughie?"

Brittany sighed as she looked at Sofia.

"She made me break my wrist and knocked the wind out of me. So tomorrow I am going home with a cast. At least our coach won't be back until the cast comes off, which is a good thing. We can still tryout for the squad. Alvin did try to stop me, but I ignored him like I usually do."

Alvin woke up and shook his head.

"You never listen to me; I am used to it by now. At least you're okay babe. You want me to stay here overnight with you or would you rather me go home?"

Brittany looked at him.

"Can you stay the night? Please Alvin I hate hospitals. At least tomorrow morning I am getting discharged but I have to wear the cast for almost three weeks."

Alvin nodded at her.

"Sure babe, let me just call Dave and let him know. I'll be right back I promise."

Sofia watched as he exited the room and shook her head.

"Brittany what are we going to do with you? You tell me you aren't going to waste your time on her and look what happened? You have to learn to ignore her Britt, she is a wimp that can't fight her own battles."

Brittany sighed.

"Yes I know, and I promise this will be the last time I fight with her. I am just going to walk away from her when she tries to start with me. This time she just pushed my buttons and got me so mad."

Sofia shook her head.

"We'll just see when you go back to school Britt. You are not one to walk away from a fight. I just hope you learn your lesson this time. Anyway it's getting late, I'll stop by your house tomorrow to see how you are doing after school. I'll get your classwork and homework for you. Feel better soon Britt, goodnight. Does that mean Alvin isn't going to school tomorrow either?"

Alvin came back into the room with a sandwich and responded.

"No I won't be in school tomorrow either. Dave is already calling them to let them know I won't be in tomorrow. I'll probably be at Brittany's watching over her when she gets home in the morning. Thank you for coming Sofia, Monica, and Alicia we'll see you after school tomorrow."

He walked them out to Miss Miller's car and thanked them all for coming. Then he told Miss Miller her sisters were staying at his house tonight because they fell asleep earlier after they ate dinner. She smiled at him.

"No problem Alvin dear, thank you for staying here with Brittany tonight. I will see you both at eleven in the morning. Goodnight dear, make sure you get some rest Alvin. Also make sure Brittany listens to the nurse tonight she isn't too fond of taking any kind of medicine. "

Alvin smiled as he closed Miss Miller's driver's side door and waited until she pulled out. Then he entered the hospital again and made his way back up to Brittany's room where he heard her arguing with the nurse.

"I don't need that for the pain, I am feeling fine. I will not take it."

The nurse argued back.

"Miss Miller you need to take your pain killer or you will not sleep tonight. Also keep your arm up on this pillow, until the doctor puts your cast on. If you don't cooperate I will make you stay one more night, now take the pill and stop arguing with me missy."

Alvin glared at Brittany with his arms crossed.

"Britt will you please take the pain killer and go to sleep? Brittanyyyyy!"

Brittany gulped and took the pill from the nurse. Then she fell asleep thirty minutes after she took it. Alvin sighed with relief and then he fell asleep on the couch soundly after he turned off the light.

Back at the Seville house Jeanette sat up in Simon's bed thinking about the night before and sighed as she watched Simon sleep. He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Jean sweetie what's wrong, why aren't you asleep yet?"

She sighed.

"I was just thinking about that night and wondering what got into us. We are only twelve Simon that should be the last thing on our mind. I was just doing my math homework and you walked in while I was laying on my stomach. What did I say that set you off like that?"

He sat up and looked at her.

"You didn't say anything, you just set me off because your underwear were showing when I walked in. Jean sweetie we didn't do anything but make out, there is nothing you should be ashamed of. Now please get some sleep, we have school in the morning and I am grounded this weekend for getting smart with Dave. Jeanette please don't make this turn into an argument; Jeanette?"

He looked down to see that she was fast asleep with her back turned toward him and kissed her on the forehead. Then he covered them both and fell back to sleep.

The next morning Dave took Alvin's brothers and Brittany's sisters to the hospital before school. When they came in the room Alvin was eating a McDonald's breakfast sandwich and looked at them.

"Oh Britt will be back in her room in ten minutes. They took the x-rays to make sure that Vanessa didn't really hurt her when she punched her in the stomach. I really hope this is the last fight she gets into with that wannabe. They put the cast on her wrist about six this morning. According to what the doctor said she will have the cast on for a whole month. Of course she is screaming and yelling arguing with the doctor because she is just so stubborn."

Theodore chuckled.

"That's Brittany alright, but she's your girl bro. Same exact personality as you Alvin. Like the time you had to go to the hospital and argued with Dave for the entire drive. Then when the doctor saw you it was your tonsils, lucky for you that didn't damage your vocal chords. At least after your operation you were able to eat all the ice cream you wanted to."

Simon put his two cents in.

"Yes that whole week I was in my glory not hearing your big mouth. I didn't have to hear you arguing with Brittany either. The most peace I had in the ten years I know you."

Dave sighed.

"Oh yea it was peaceful, but we had to postpone that tour so it wasn't all good Simon. Be glad your brother didn't lose his vocal chords or there would be no Chipmunks. So I advise you to stop talking you're in enough trouble for getting smart with me last night young man when I caught you closing your door while Jeanette was in your room."

Alvin chuckled a little.

"Wow goody two shoes Simon in trouble this is something new. Alright guys here she comes. Jeanette get off the hospital bed so Brittany can lay down. "

Jeanette got off the bed and joined Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor on the couch as Brittany got back in her bed and had the nurse fluff her pillow behind her head. She smiled at everyone.

"Hello everyone thank you for coming to see me. At least Vanessa didn't hurt me too much when she punched me in my stomach. I just hate the fact that I have to wear this stupid cast for a month. How am I supposed to try out for the final cut? She made me break my wrist slightly when I fell to the ground using my hand to catch my fall. I can't wait to get out of this place and go back home today."

Eleanor sighed.

"Instead of complaining about the cast be glad that you didn't really get hurt Britt. You really need to learn to walk away when people start with you over stupid things. Maybe next time you might be in worse shape than you are now."

Jeanette added.

"Yes Ellie is right Britt, when you return to school ignore that wannabe Vanessa if she starts with you again. I mean is it really worth you being hurt because some stupid fangirl is jealous because you won Alvin over? Think about it Britt, glad to see you feeling better sis. See you after school today. Bye."

Her sisters, Alvin's brothers and Dave hugged Brittany as they exited her hospital room causing her to think about what Jeanette said. Then she looked at Alvin a little angry.

"Nice boyfriend you are, eat food in front of your girlfriend. Can you please get me something to eat Alvin I am so hungry?"

Alvin shook his head and handed Brittany her sandwich and orange juice.

"Still think I am a bad boyfriend? Of course I got you something to eat Britt. Please promise me you will avoid her if she starts with you again. Britt she is not worth wasting your strength. She will start with you again I guarantee that, but it's up to you to just ignore her. Can you do that for me please that is all I am asking you."

She nodded as she bit into her sandwich and answered after she swallowed.

"Yes Alvin I can do that for you. No you are not a bad boyfriend either. I am glad that you are mine now."  
He looked at his watch.

"Alright babe, finish eating and then get some rest. Miss Miller will be here at eleven am this morning to get us. Also make sure you use the water I got you and take your pain killers the doctor prescribed to you. Don't argue with me either Britt, they will make you stay another night if you don't cooperate. You heard your nurse last night, she is not kidding. Here she comes to check on you."

Brittany finished her breakfast and took her pain killers with the water and drifted off to sleep. After the nurse checked up on Brittany she exited the room and went to check on her other patients. Around ten fifteen Brittany woke up and got dressed. Then they both waited for Miss Miller to come and get them. Eleven o'clock came and Miss Miller picked Alvin and Brittany up from the hospital. When they got to the house Brittany made her way up to her room carefully and lay in her bed. Alvin followed her upstairs and she looked at him.

"Alvin get some rest, you look exhausted. I am fine now, you took good care of me when I was in the hospital. Alvinnnn don't you ignore me. Alvinn."

She looked and saw Alvin asleep next to her soundly and covered him as she sat up in her bed and read a romance novel. Miss Miller went up the stairs and looked.

"Brittany dear, I am going to get your prescription. Behave yourselves while I am gone and keep this door open."  
Brittany sighed.

"Yes Miss Miller, I know. See you in a bit."

She watched as Miss Miller exited her room and heard her car leave. Then she sighed and went back to her novel while Alvin stayed asleep next to her.

Back at school Their siblings were getting their homework for them and were talking about what happened to Brittany. Vanessa came and laughed.

"Oh I hurt that little pop tart pretty bad. Maybe she'll think twice about stealing my man from me."

Sofia looked at her and glared poking her chest.

"You know what, you think you're so damn big and bad don't you? Let me clear something up with you missy. Brittany didn't steal Alvin from you, you were the one who cheated on him with Brittany's ex. So it isn't no one else's fault but your own. But I do know one thing, you might have put Brittany in the hospital with a broken wrist, but it looks like you are the one that got your butt kicked by a chipmunk a few feet shorter than you. That make up doesn't cover that shiner too well. So if you don't mind be gone we don't want you here get the gist."

Vanessa glared at Sofia and poked her in the chest.

"If I was you Miss Australia, I'd back off me before you get yourself hurt. You get my gist?"

Alicia gulped as her sister lunged at Vanessa knocking her into a table covering her with spaghetti sauce. Then the whole cafeteria laughed at Vanessa as she tried to get up sliding on the sauce. She screamed.

"You are gonna get it Sofia mark my words, you best not be alone and let me catch you. Because I will put you in worse condition than that little pop tart Brittany. For that now you're on the Bad Angels list!"

Sofia laughed.

"Oh help me I am shaking in my boots; you Bad Angels aren't nothing but a bunch of sooks."

Jeanette, Eleanor, Alicia, and Monica cracked up laughing. Simon, Theodore, and Michael just stared because they had no idea what Sofia just said. Steve laughed and turned to them translating what was said. After they heard they too cracked up. Vanessa grabbed Sofia's shirt and picked her up.

"You really think it's funny calling me names I don't understand, you will be sorry Sofia and so will your sisters. You three just better stay out of my path or you will get hurt."

Sofia grabbed Vanessa's hand as her eyes slanted in anger and crushed her hand.

"Oops sorry lass did I just break your little hand! We'll just see who gets hurt, so if I was you I'd stay out of our paths get the picture Vanessa?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Start of a New School Year

Ch.6

"Holiday Preparations pt. 1"

The day after Thanksgiving Miss Miller took Brittany to the doctor to get her cast removed. Alvin was at the mall with his brothers. Theodore had the bright idea to get on the Black Friday sales. Alvin was not really in a shopping mood. He staggered behind as his brothers entered all the jewelry stores looking for gifts for Brittany's sisters. He remained silent the entire walk through the mall checking his watch as he waited to hear from Brittany. Theodore tapped him.

"Alvin, I hope you're not going to be like this all night. We are trimming our tree and the girls are coming over to help us. Alvin she gets the cast off today; will you please cheer up."

Alvin sighed.

"I haven't heard from Brittany all day, how do you expect, me to cheer up Theo?"

Simon crossed his arms and looked at his elder brother.

"You know Alvin, be glad she didn't break anything. She also made the cheerleading squad with a sprained ankle too, so my point is she is a lot stronger than you think. You really need to stop blaming yourself for Brittany getting hurt by the Bad Angels. We all know that the reason Vanessa and her little posse jumped her is because you dumped her after you caught her cheating on you. She is living in a fantasy world thinking that if she keeps threatening Brittany that she will dump you and you won't have any other choice but to go back to her."

Alvin glared and shook his head.

"The reason she got jumped is because my stupid ex can't get the picture that I will never take her back. I should've been more aware about the way Brittany felt about me instead of dating another fangirl and making Brittany date that stupid jerk she was with."

Brittany came up behind him and bopped him upside his head. Then she ran off with his cap.

"Come and catch me Alvin if you are fast enough that is. I don't have my cast on anymore."

He ran off after her.

"Britanyyyy…. get back here with my cap. Britanyyyy…...I am going to catch you and when I do you're in trouble."

Brittany continued to run and giggled. Alvin appeared behind her and took his cap smiling.

"It's good to see you up on your feet again babe. So you three are coming over tonight to help us with the tree Britt. Oh by the way we have a concert coming up and your worse enemy won front row tickets. Do you have something in store for our special guest or would you rather me get her kicked out."

Brittany thought for a second.

"Oh really, we'll just see about that. I have a special surprise for her and her little posse and you are going to help me get the message across. You are performing with me on the rap vocals I have a nice song that will make her give up on you once and for all. Are you in, or would you rather one of your other brothers to do the rap part?"

Alvin glared.

"Not happening babe, that's my call thank you. You ain't having no one else rap on that song but me. "

Theodore looked around and asked.

"Brittany where are Ellie and Jean?"

Brittany looked up.

"They are in here somewhere; they will meet us in the food court Theodore. Sofia and her sisters are coming now. Hey where is Steve, doesn't he usually come with the girls when they come here?"  
Alvin sighed.

"He wasn't feeling well today, he ate something that didn't agree with him and has food poisoning. At least he will be better by our annual Christmas Party. Come on Britt, let's go do some browsing I am trying not to spend too much I still have my allowance coming from Dave."

She smiled and took his hand as they walked through the mall. Brittany had her eye on a beautiful diamond bracelet and Alvin saw it. Then he pulled her away from the jewelry store and whispered in Simon's ear.

'Go take Brittany by the food court I have something to get. Hurry up Si, I don't want her to see what I am getting her. Will you stop being stubborn and just do me the favor of keeping her occupied. Make up something. I'll meet you all by the food court.'

Simon sighed.

"Fine I will keep her occupied."

Simon tapped Brittany as Alvin hid. Brittany looked around.

"Hey where did Alvin go Simon? He was just here."

Theodore cut in.

"He went to the bathroom and told us to meet him by the food court. Come on Brittany we'll show you what Alvin has his eye on for Christmas. We both saw him staring at it every time we come here. Besides we both need help to figure out what to get your sisters for Christmas. Can you please come with us?"

Brittany sighed.

'Boy my sisters' boyfriends know nothing about what they like. At least Alvin knows what I like. Might as well help his brothers with the gifts for my sisters.'

She walked through the mall and showed them both the kind of style her sisters liked in jewelry. Then she noticed a nice watch with Alvin's birthstone in it and decided to buy it and get it engraved. The girl at the counter.

"Miss Miller it will be ready on December 18th. We have so many orders for the Christmas season. We are talking custom orders coming in non-stop. Here is your ticket, bring this with you when you pick up the watch. Happy Holidays Miss Miller."

She smiled and saw what Alvin's brothers got for her sisters and nodded.

"Well done boys they will love their gifts. Let's make our way toward the food court so we can meet everyone."

His brothers nodded and banged into Sofia and her sisters in the sports store. Brittany saw Sofia and waved her down.

"Hey, are you having a hard time figuring out what to get Steve for Christmas?"

She sighed.

"He is so difficult to shop for, he doesn't like jewelry. He is so picky about the clothes he wears. He loves anything to do with sports though. Problem is I can't decide if I should get him the football or basketball jersey."

Alvin called Brittany's cell and she answered.

'Alvin we're at the sports store. We are trying to help Sofia decide on what to get Steve for Christmas. Can you meet us here and give her a hand please?'

He sighed.

'Sure Britt, I'll be right there. Are my brothers still clueless on what to get your sisters?'

She giggled a little.

'No I helped them a little. They had their gifts customized so my sisters will be very happy come Christmas. See you in a bit Alvin.'

He hung up his cell and saw Brittany's sisters and walked over by them laughing.

"Are you two seriously having a hard time figuring out what to get my brothers? Why didn't you two just ask me to help you out? I have known them for eleven years. Okay Eleanor, Theodore likes to cook let's go to the cooking store and get his present first. Then Jeanette we'll go to the science store to get Simon's gift. Come on you two."

They followed Alvin, Eleanor saw a new set of baking pans and got them for Theodore. After she paid for it they made their way to the science store. Jeanette saw a new chemistry set and bought it for Simon, but had it wrapped and asked Alvin to hold it because it was too heavy for her to carry. He shook his head as they made their way to the sports store. Brittany saw Alvin holding a huge package and approached him.

"Alvin what is that, isn't that a little heavy?"

He sighed.

"Not really, but I can't exactly help Sofia if my hands are full can I? It's your sister Jeanette's present for Simon."

Theodore noticed and put the six dollars in the machine and got Alvin a cart to put the present in a long with everything else they all bought. Alvin helped Sofia pick out an outfit with a basketball jersey and basketball shorts. Then he looked at his watch.

"Alright guys let's go get something to eat I am starving. We have been here since eight in the morning shopping. We all need some food in our systems."

Everyone nodded and walked toward the food court. Alvin's cell rang and he answered.

'What is it Dave, oh we need lights and ornaments for our tree. Are you sure all the bulbs are tight? Okay after the mall we'll head over to the store and get some new lights and ornaments. See you in a bit Dave.'

After they all ate, Alvin, his brothers, Brittany, and her sisters dropped Sofia and her sisters off at home. When they got there Sofia's mom was outside with their dad and brother putting up the Christmas decorations. They asked them if they wanted to help but Alvin told them they couldn't. Her parents just waved and Sofia and her sisters went outside to help them.

Theodore tapped Alvin.

"Alvin maybe we should drop these off at the girls' house and then go to the store for the lights and the ornaments."

Alvin agreed and they walked by Miss Miller's. Then he put Simon's gift in Jeanette's room and headed back downstairs to where Brittany was waiting. Eleanor went to her room and put Theodore's gift away. Then she also headed downstairs where the others were waiting for them. Miss Miller came out of the kitchen and asked.

"Why don't you call David and tell him that I am taking you kids to the store for the lights and ornaments. Then I'll drop you off at your house Alvin dear. I have a date tonight and won't be home until later tonight. Go ahead dear call your father."

Alvin called Dave and he answered.

'Okay Alvin don't take too long or spend too much on my card. Just get what we need do you understand?'

Alvin sighed.

'Yes Dave I know, see you in a bit. Miss Miller will drop us off at the house after we get what we need. Bye Dave.'

They all got in Miss Miller's car and went inside the store. Alvin got some good Black Friday deals and didn't spend more than he needed as he promised. After he paid for everything Miss Miller drove them back to the house and Alvin gave Dave all the stuff he bought.

"Okay Dave we will be decorating outside while you, Simon, and Jeanette put up the tree. Call us in when you are done. See you in a bit."

Brittany, Alvin, Theodore, and Eleanor went outside and started to decorate the house. Alvin got real hot and took off his shirt. Brittany stared as she handed him the lights that were going around the roof and windows. Eleanor shook her head and threw water on her sister.

"Brittany you are only eleven, stop staring at Alvin like that. You will give him the wrong idea. You saw what happened to Simon and Jeanette, do you really want to be grounded during Winter Break?"

Brittany looked down.

"Fine, I'll stop staring Ellie. The last thing I need is to get grounded for Winter Break thank you Ellie."

She smiled.

"That is what sisters are for Britt. Come on Alvin needs another string of lights to finish the roof. I'll be helping Theodore decorate the trees and windows in the front. Remember what I said."

She grabbed another string of lights and handed them to Alvin trying not to stare at his chest. After he finished he climbed down and sipped his water looking at Brittany.

"Why are you soaked? What happened Britt?"

Brittany sighed.

"My baby sister Eleanor threw water on me to cool me off because my body started to heat up when I saw you take off your shirt. You have definitely been working out."

He looked and chuckled.

"Britt, you have seen my chest before and never acted like that. Why the sudden change?"

She looked down.

"Because I am getting older Alvin. I just turned eleven and my hormones are acting crazy."

He smiled at her slyly.

"Yea tell me about it, mine are acting up too babe. But you shouldn't feel embarrassed because you heat up when you see my chest. Even if anything should happen between us I will not get caught like Simon did. I am known as the bad boy remember."

She giggled.

"Yes, I know you are. Trust me that name describes you to the "t". Let's go see if Ellie and Theodore need help?"

He nodded and put his shirt back on as he walked toward them with Brittany. Theodore wiped his hands and looked up.

"We are done Alvin, lets light it up and show Dave, Simon, and Jeanette how it looks."

Alvin plugs it in and they all smile. Then they run inside and got Dave, Simon, and Jeanette. They come out and smiles saying.

"Great job everyone, come on inside it's time to decorate our tree and have some hot chocolate. Let's get to work then."

They all enter the house and decorate the tree while they drink hot chocolate. When they finish Dave puts the tree on and they all smile. Around ten thirty everyone turns in. As the boys and girls head upstairs Dave yells.

"Doors open boys or I will ground all three of you I mean it."

They all sighed saying.

"We know Dave goodnight see you in the morning."

When Simon enters his room he goes in his bathroom and gets ready for bed. When he comes out Jeanette is already fast asleep. He gets in bed next to her and holds her close leaving his door wide open. In Theodore's room Eleanor sighs as Theo enters the bathroom and gets ready for bed. Then she lays in his bed and shakes her head. Theodore comes out of the bathroom and asks.

"Ellie what's the matter sweetie? What is on your mind?"

She looks as she turns toward him.

"We haven't even kissed as we lay in bed like our siblings have. I always wondered how a make out session would feel lying in bed with you?"

He smiles as he gets in bed by her and strokes her cheek gazing deep into her eyes. Then their lips meet and he moves his hands inside her pajama top sliding it off slowly until it falls to the ground in his room. Eleanor closes her eyes and moves her hands inside Theodore's pajama top and slides it off as the kisses get more passionate. His hands move to Eleanor's pajama bottoms and he slides them off making them fall also. The kisses get even more passionate until Theodore hears Alvin moving in his room and pauses. They pretend they are sleeping when Alvin goes in his room to check on him.

"Theo and Ellie I heard yelling, did you have another nightmare Teddy?"

He looks on the floor and whispers in his little brother's ear.

"You better get your pajamas back on before the morning, consider yourself lucky that it's me and not Dave. You really have your nerve picking on Simon and me. Go to sleep you two I mean it. I better not hear anything again or I will wake up Dave do I make myself clear?"

Theodore opened his eyes and sighed.

"Yea Alvin I understand goodnight see you in the morning."

Alvin exits Theodore's room and enters his room to see Brittany awake.

"Alvin what happened? What was that noise we heard?"

Alvin got back in bed and looked at her as he responded.

"Our youngest siblings at the passionate kissing stage of their relationship like us."

Brittany sat up.

"They didn't…already before us?"

He shakes his head.

"No Britt just kissing like we do, you in your underwear only, and me in only my boxers. Go back to sleep, I took care of it."

Brittany sighs.

"So I guess you aren't going to make a move on me like you normally do? Everyone is asleep Alvin we won't get caught."

He gets off his bed and closes his door quietly locking it. Then he gets in his bed and starts to kiss Brittany passionately unbuttoning her nightgown slowly then he slides it off making it fall to the floor. Brittany moves her hands down to his boxers and causes him to moan low. He grabs her hand pausing for a minute.

"Not yet Britt, when we are completely alone. We are not moving too fast. Now be quiet and enjoy this time together babe."

She feels his lips around them and moans low, he catches her lips in his and caresses every inch of her body. His hands move under the covers and Brittany grabs his hand.

"You are right we aren't ready to go this far. Let's just make out until we fall asleep Alvin."

He nods and continues to kiss Brittany passionately. Then he hears Dave's bedroom door open and jumps out of his bed and unlocks it opening it. Then he puts Brittany's nightgown in the bathroom and closes the door getting back in bed to see that Brittany is already fast asleep. He covers her completely and holds her close. Then he puts his ceiling fan on above and falls fast asleep.

Dave goes to check on his boys and then goes back to his room. Alvin sighs with relief and so does Theodore as they hold the girls in their arms and fall back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Start of a New School Year

Ch.7

"Holiday Preparations pt.2 Showtime"

The weekend of Winter Break the Chipettes and The Chipmunks were rehearsing for the concert. Alvin saw the song Brittany picked out and smiled at her.

"Oh really, if she don't get the message this time then I don't know what to do anymore. Let's hope tonight's concert clues her in that you aren't going to break up with me. Shall we go over it one more time babe?"

Brittany nodded and started to sing with her sisters backing her up. Simon did his part along with Theodore talking in the background. As she sang Brittany danced along to the music and stood right in front of Alvin. Then Alvin's rap part came up and he danced right in front of her. The song ended and Dave clapped and so did Miss Miller.

Jeanette smiled.

"I think Vanessa will finally get the message and move or transfer to another school after tonight's concert. Shall we all do our last minute shopping? Our concert isn't until eight o'clock tonight. What do you say boys?"

The boys nodded and of course Brittany's face lit up as she smiled and then she shook her head and looked down.

"Oh yes today is the 22nd I was supposed to pick something up yesterday, but got so involved in rehearsal for our concert it totally slipped my mind. I hope it is still there. I'll be right back I need to make a phone call."

Alvin sighed and shook his head as he sipped his water to cool himself down. Simon looked and realized he had sweat dripping and tapped his brother.

"You know Alvin that track is a hot one, I hope you don't wear your jacket on stage big brother. I was watching and you really heated up."

Alvin sighed.

"Yea I know Si, but I will be fine stop worrying about it. You also need to be careful you also had sweat dripping and so did Theo."

Theodore cut in.

"Well gee Alvin we were rehearsing for almost seven hours. What do you expect from us?"

Alvin shook his head.

"Really Teddy I had no idea that it is almost seven hours we are rehearsing for? Come on you two, we need to stop talking like this around our parents. Our sound check is at five-thirty. Besides we have a couple more gifts to get don't we? I do not have any intentions on going anywhere after today. Our Christmas party is four days away. Then Friday is Christmas day we are going to Grandma and Grandpa Seville's for Christmas this year remember?"

Simon thought for a second.

"Oh yea I just remembered, we have to remind the girls. This stinks we can't be with our girl friends for Christmas."

Theodore sighed.

"That is true but we will be with them on Christmas Eve and all the rest of Winter Break. Besides they always go to Miss Miller's sister's house for Christmas we all know that. It is our turn to go to Grandma and Grandpa's house this year they came here last year."

Simon sighed.

"Can we get a move on please? We do have a concert tonight with the girls. Just so you all are aware Christmas is three days away. The mall is going to be very packed with our fans, besides always these last days everyone does their last minute shopping."

Brittany interrupted.

"Shall we be going boys? Miss Miller and Dave are yelling for us. "

They came out behind Brittany and got in the car. When they got to the mall, they all put their shades on. Vanessa approached Brittany and flicked her off saying.

"Oh wow now what you gonna do Brittany, I won 1st prize and have front row seats to the concert tonight. Alvin had the choice to kick me out and decided not to. What does that tell you, you little pop tart? Oh why are you here alone anyway, Alvin broke up with you and you're here to drown in your tears?"

Brittany turned around from the counter and glared at her.

"For your information I am here alone because I had to pick up Alvin's Christmas gift. So whoever told you that Alvin and I broke up gave you the wrong information. So now if you'd excuse me I need to get ready for tonight's concert!"

She stormed off, and made her way back to where Alvin was with his brothers and her sisters. He looked at her.

"What is it Britt, you look real upset. Talk to me will you already? You can't be that way at the concert tonight. Now what the hell happened?"

Brittany sighed.

"Vanessa told me someone told her that you broke with me and that you had the choice to kick her out and you didn't."

He shook his head.

"Britt that was your decision, why else do you think I told you to do a song to send a message to her. You can't be listening to the haters that can only wish they were in your position. Let's get home and get some rest. We go on at eight o'clock we have a few hours."

She grabbed his hand as they made their way to Dave's car with Miss Miller and everyone else. Dave dropped off the girls first, and then he drove home. They all entered the house, and each brother took their gifts to their rooms and wrapped the presents. After they finished wrapping, they all took a nap and set their alarms.

Around six o'clock they all got up and put their presents under the tree, and then they called the girls to wake them up. The limo picked them up and took them to the Orpheum and they had rehearsal before the sound check. In the boys' dressing room Alvin was getting ready for their performance and fixed his cap. Simon looked at him.

"You sure you can handle this performance tonight? We saw how you reacted when you were at rehearsal."

Alvin glared at Simon.

"I am going to be fine, will you stop already Simon? Come on we have a sound check. Then in an hour we hit the stage. Drop it already Si I mean it. Let's go Dave is calling us."

The girls were already on the stage for the sound check. Everything was fine. Once again the boys and girls went into their dressing rooms to finish getting ready."

Dave entered both their dressing rooms.

"Let's go you all it's show time. Come on the fans are screaming for all six of you."

They all made their way to the stage and were in position. The music started and they all sang with Alvin and Brittany singing the lyrics.

 _Alvin_  
I just can't wait

 _Brittany_  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

 _Brittany_  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you  
You, baby

 _Alvin_  
Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

 _Alvin_  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click

 _Alvin_  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Cause baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You

 _Brittany and Alvin_  
Oh-ho, all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children  
Laughter fills the air

 _Alvin and Brittany_  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?  
Yeah

 _Brittany_  
Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see my baby (Yeahhh)  
Standing right outside my door

 _Brittany_  
Oh I just want you for my own

 _Alvin_  
For my own  
Baby

 _Bittany_  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true

 _Alvin and Brittany_  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby

After the song ended the girls went to the back and noticed that the boys' ex- girlfriends were also in the audience. Just in time for the next track to finally get the message across to them that they are all finally happy with someone new.

 _ **Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special**_

 _ **Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special (special)**_

 _ **Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby do you recognize me?  
Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me**_

 _ **I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I Love You" I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again**_

 _ **Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special (special)**_

 _ **Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special (special)**_

 _ **A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man undercover but you tore him apart  
Maybe next year,  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special  
Special, someone, someone  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special**_

 _ **Who'll give me something in return  
I'll give it to someone, hold my heart and watch it burn**_

 _ **I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special  
I thought you were here to stay  
How can love be for a day?  
I thought you were someone special, gave you my heart**_

 _ **I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone  
Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
You gave it away  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone**_

The ex-girlfriends' faces went from smile to a frown. Two of them walked out of the concert hall, but Vanessa stayed in her seat and glared dead at Brittany. Alvin tapped Brittany and smiled at her.

"Calm down babe, we have a few more songs before your big finish. So don't lose your cool and let us finish this set then knock it in her head that you aren't going anywhere."

The last songs before Brittany's big number with Alvin was next she ran to her dressing room and changed during the intermission. Alvin also entered the dressing room with his brothers and fixed his cap and his mouthpiece. Simon and Theodore approached him.

"Alvin come on you and Brittany have a huge number. Maybe this time Vanessa will transfer out of our school or just leave Brittany alone. Well at least our exes got the message with the last number. Now it's time Vanessa gets her message. "

They all took their positions on stage, Brittany entered from the audience as she started singing as she made her way toward Alvin.

 _ **Yeah, that's me right there (Can't stop, won't stop, hold up)**_

 _ **That's me right there**_

 _ **Nobody gotta tell me how to do it**_

 _ **I took 'em from the start, I can hold it down**_

 _ **I can't even lie, I'm the truest**_

 _ **Put that on everything, on everything**_

 _ **What can I say? Anytime, anyplace I be on it**_

 _ **Not many know what it takes**_

 _ **How to handle this lady, yeah own it**_

 _ **Baby believe me this won't ever stop**_

 _ **I can make this look easy, got this on lock**_

 _ **Yeah, that's me right there (Can't stop, won't stop, hold up)**_

 _ **Yeah, that's my man (Can't stop, won't stop, hold up)**_

 _ **Yeah, that's me right there**_

 _ **Can't nobody love that man**_

 _ **Like I love that man**_

 _ **That's me right there**_

 _ **That's me right there**_

 _ **I ain't never goin' nowhere (Can't stop)**_

 _ **We ain't ever goin' no where (Won't stop)**_

 _ **That right there (Hold up)**_

 _ **That's me right there**_

 _ **Ah, what you want with it**_

 _ **I, recognize that you're on with it**_

 _ **I put your name in a stone with it**_

 _ **Emoji through the phone with it**_

 _ **Menage, nothing wrong with it**_

 _ **And now we're late, when we gon' get it**_

 _ **We up early in the morn' with it**_

 _ **Early in the morn' with it**_

 _ **Ha brace yourself, baby rate yourself**_

 _ **But I know its on a ten**_

 _ **Better yet save yourself,**_

 _ **ain't no crying when that headboard start to bend**_

 _ **No lie, 4-5 for the game, we shoot uzis**_

 _ **Cinematic, might claim this on movie**_

 _ **Pg-13 don't please me**_

 _ **P.S. No BS I'm usually**_

 _ **Teasing myself or somethin' like na na nana**_

 _ **Once I get it I'm a selfish one like nananana**_

 _ **Jasmine only ride Aladdins like nananana**_

 _ **Then I'mma cuff that like one time**_

 _ **Only one time I'mma tell you, I'm**_

 _ **That's me right there (Can't stop, won't stop, hold up)**_

 _ **Yeah, that's my man (Can't stop, won't stop, hold up)**_

 _ **Yeah, that's me right there**_

 _ **Can't nobody love that man**_

 _ **Like I love that man**_

 _ **That's me right there**_

 _ **That's me right there**_

 _ **I ain't never goin' nowhere (Can't stop)**_

 _ **We ain't ever goin' no where (Won't stop)**_

 _ **That right there (Hold up)**_

 _ **That's me right there**_

 _ **Baby believe me this won't ever stop**_

 _ **I can make this look easy, got this on lock**_

 _ **Yeah, that's me right there (Can't stop, won't stop, hold up)**_

 _ **Yeah, that's my man (Can't stop, won't stop, hold up)**_

 _ **Yeah, that's me right there**_

 _ **Can't nobody love that man**_

 _ **Like I love that man**_

 _ **That's me right there**_

 _ **That's me right there**_

 _ **I ain't never goin' nowhere (Can't stop)**_

 _ **We ain't ever goin' no where (Won't stop)**_

 _ **That right there (Hold up)**_

 _ **That's me right there**_

Vanessa ran out of the theatre in tears, and the entire theatre stood up clapping and screaming. The curtain closed and they all headed to their dressing rooms. As soon as Alvin got in their dressing room and drank a bottle of water. Simon shook his head and also grabbed a bottle of water also saying.

"So which of is going to tell the girls we won't be around for Christmas?"

Alvin looked at him.

"Why are you looking at me? Don't give me that excuse you are the oldest either Si. We still have our Christmas Eve party to get ready for. We'll tell them after the party okay. Do I make myself clear? Now let's get home and get some rest I am exhausted."

They got in the house, and all three of them fell asleep soundly. Dave was so tired he fell asleep on the couch watching tv.

 _Christmas Eve morning at the Chipettes' house_

Eleanor was the first one up when she smelled breakfast cooking. Then a surprising thing happened Brittany was the second one up and headed downstairs. She entered the kitchen and Eleanor and Miss Miller looked at her.

"Are you feeling okay? You usually sleep in are you sick?"

Brittany smiled.

"I am perfectly fine; I am just going to enjoy Christmas Eve with my man. Finally, I can breathe, after Winter Break Vanessa will finally leave me alone. Then I can enjoy being Alvin's only girl. Speaking of which let me call Alvin and wake him up."

Jeanette came downstairs and yawned stretching.

"Britt I highly doubt that is a good idea. We all know how grumpy he gets when he is woken up early no matter who you are."

Eleanor nodded.

"Yes Jean is right. He will call you, when he wakes up. Let's just eat breakfast and wait for the boys to wake up. They will call us when they are awake, we are supposed to help them decorate for tonight's party. Did Alvin or Simon tell you girls they have something to tell us after the party tonight? Theodore seemed real upset, when he told me when we hung up at two in the morning."

Brittany looked at her.

"You stayed on the phone until two in the morning with Theodore? Alvin told me he was too tired to call me and told me he will call me when he wakes up. Jean what about you?"

Jeanette smiled.

"We were also on the phone till one thirty this morning."

Brittany got angry and entered her room slamming her bedroom door. Jeanette and Eleanor shook their heads and looked down.

"We shouldn't have told her the boys called us. Now this is gonna be fun, now she's in some really bad mood hours before the party too."

 _ **Back at the Chipmunks' house**_

Alvin heard his cell phone and read an angry text message from Brittany. Then he got out of his bed and messaged her back.

'Really Britt, you are angry because I didn't call you last night. Do you have any idea how tired I was last night after the concert? As soon as I got in my room I hit my bed and fell asleep. What other reason do you think I wouldn't call you? You shouldn't be having a fit over this that is very immature. You are my girl and that is all that matters. Fine be like that tonight and don't talk to me at the party. That will look really good in front of Vanessa! Whatever Brittany be like that I could care less! Alvin out!'

Simon woke up when he heard Alvin's cell hit the wall and shook his head. Then he got out of bed and entered Alvin's room.

"Obviously you and Brittany got into a fight because you were too tired to talk to her after the concert. Alvin please tell me you aren't going to let this ruin your Christmas. It is your favorite holiday. You can't be like this. Go by her house and make up with her."

Alvin glared at him.

"I don't really care let her be like that, and I could care less if she comes to the party tonight also."

Then he heard the kitchen phone ring and Dave answered.

'Oh okay Miss Miller I'll tell the boys. They will see the girls after Christmas. It's okay that you forgot to tell me we'll see you after Christmas. Have a safe flight. '

Dave hung up the phone and entered Alvin's room. Then Theodore heard his cell ring and so did Simon. They answered.

'Okay we love you, see you after Christmas. We aren't upset just have a safe flight okay. Bye girls.'


	8. Chapter 8

Start of the New School Year

Ch.8

"A New Start"

At the New Year Party Brittany still refused to talk to Alvin and he really didn't seem to care. Simon approached him.

"You know Alvin; don't you think it's time you make up with Brittany? I mean you were upset Christmas Eve, last night and still today. Why do you have to be so stubborn? Okay she was upset at you because you didn't call her, that is a normal reaction from a woman."

He crosses his arms.

"I am not the one, who yelled at me because I was so tired. She is the one who text me that message Christmas Eve morning right when I was waking up. She owes me an apology; I am not the one that should apologize to her. So if you'd excuse me, I am going to the refreshment table away from Brittany!"

Simon throws his hands up in the air and goes back by Jeanette.

"Okay I give up, let him be like that all night. He is so stubborn, and refuses to talk to your sister. All this because he was too tired to text your sister the night before Christmas Eve. Seriously that is just immature."

Brittany approached them.

"See your brother doesn't seem to care that we fought and isn't doing a thing to redeem himself. Whatever I guess this means I am single once again and free to flirt if I want see you all later. Yea Alvin I am considering myself single again, since you just don't seem to care that you hurt me and how sad I was through Christmas and New Year's Eve. Whatever Alvin."

Alvin walked by her angry.

"You're the one making a big deal because I was too tired to text you so don't go blaming me for this! Whatever Britt I don't care anymore! Do what you want we are through!"

He stormed off and Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor shook their heads.

"Nice way to start off the new year. Our siblings broke up just lovely!"

One of the girls from school that was crushing on Alvin approached him.

"Hey Alvin since you're single can I have one dance with you? You really seem upset, I overheard the fight with Brittany."

He shook his head.

"Not in the mood right now Emily. I'll be by my friends the rest of the night ciao see you at school Monday."

Steve approached Alvin.

"Hey, Alvin did I just hear you dump Brittany? What happened between you two? "

He sighed.

"Brittany being herself, angry because the night before Christmas Eve I was dead tired and didn't text her. So she sends me an angry text message Christmas Eve morning and is blaming me like usual! I don't need it Steve at all."

He looked over to see Brittany dancing with another guy and shakes his head.

"See what I mean, oh whatever I don't need this right now. I am just not in the partying mood tonight. Goodnight guys I am going to bed early."

Theodore sees Brittany dancing with the other guy and taps her.

"You know Brittany; he was really tired that night. You should've at least called him to wish him a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! He was upset while you were at Miss Miller's sister's house though he made mistakes. He never stopped loving you and you shouldn't either!"

She responds with an attitude.

"Well he doesn't seem like he cares, or he would be doing something to prove it! Whatever Theo your brother just dumped me I don't have a boyfriend anymore and am going to enjoy the party!"

Eleanor gets angry and pulls Brittany away from the other guy glaring.

"You really should be ashamed of yourself! You know what Britt he is so upset he is going to bed early and you know he loves parties! This is actually your fault constantly doubting your relationship! Remember this Alvin could've had any girl and he chose you so shove that in your remark. You seen how tired he was that night! You had no right to treat him like that and you know damn well I am right! You are nothing but a manipulator and I'm ashamed that you are my sister! Theo let's go there is a slow song on!"

Jeanette and Simon's mouths dropped. Then Sofia and her sisters shook their heads and went to the dance floor worrying about Alvin. Steve knew the only way to get through to Alvin was to go talk to him being his best friend for so long. He looked at his brothers and said.

"Be right back you two, I refuse to let Alvin be down like this because of one stupid mistake. This is not the way to start a brand new year! He can't just let one fight destroy him and Brittany it's not like him."

Simon nods.

"All the power to you Steve. Just be careful my hot tempered brother doesn't slam you."

Steve laughs.

"You just annoy him that's why you get slammed Si. I am making him get back down here and enjoy the party."

Brittany sees Steve run up to Alvin's bedroom and walks away from the guy she was dancing with earlier in tears running toward the park. She sits on a bench and buries her head in her hands shaking her head.

'What have I done? Where did I go wrong? Waited so long to be in Alvin's arms and get mad over something stupid. Why is this happening to me? I only love Alvin no one else and want to be with him. Now he wants nothing to do with me and it is my fault.'

~Back at the Seville house~

Steve knocks on Alvin's door.

"Alvin let me in please. Come on are you really going to let this mess up your fun at the party? Now I know you are stronger than this."

Alvin opened his door and looked at Steve.

"What for, she is dancing with another guy. She didn't care that I saw it either, so why should I go to the party?"

Steve crossed his arms.

"Gee Alvin maybe because you are stronger than this. There is a way you can tell her exactly how you been feeling since you two got in that fight Christmas Eve. Come on Alvin you were upset at the Christmas Eve Party, Last Night's and again today. Seriously dude it's a new year it shouldn't start like this and you know I am right."

Alvin sighed and looked.

"Okay I am coming downstairs, but am not singing right now understood Steve."

Steve smiled.

"Yea Alvin I fully understand. Come on let's get back to the party."

Alvin followed Steve down the stairs and went back to the party. He went by the refreshment table and saw the guy Brittany was dancing with earlier alone and asked.

"Hey where did your sister go Eleanor?"

Eleanor shrugged.

"Don't really know and don't care either Alvin what she did to you was wrong. She is just stubborn and never admits when she is wrong. She could've at least answered her cell when you called her Alvin. I mean she made it more than what it really was. You were very tired that night and not obligated to text her all the time. She should've understood."

~Back at the park~

Brittany wiped her eyes and made her way back to the boys' house and entered seeing Alvin at the refreshment table. She approached him tapping him gently.

"Alvin, can you forgive me on how I treated you? Alvin are you listening to me?"

He turned toward her and had his arms crossed.

"Exactly why should I forgive you? You made a big deal out of something minor and ended up making me dump you! Whatever Brittany I just don't want to talk right now."

He walked away and she sat on the couch and started to cry again. Vanessa saw it and laughed.

"Oh poor Pop tart crying because your new year starts off alone. Well then I will go keep your ex occupied."

Alvin saw Vanessa and glared at her.

"Not taking you back, so give it up already. I will never take you back an it's time you give up already! What are you doing here anyway, didn't I kick you out of the Christmas Eve party and I am about to do it again, now go Vanessa!"

Once again Vanessa ran out of the house in tears. Then his brothers turned around when they heard music playing. They saw Alvin with a microphone in his hand and just stared wondering what he was up to. The music started and he started to sing dancing toward Brittany. She looked up and heard him singing.

(Here is the video of Alvin singing to Brittany)

watch?v=zc_zPCiPaio

She stood up when he grabbed her hand and hugged him tightly kissing him.

"I love you so much Alvie, and so glad that we are still together. Here is your Christmas gift. I hope you like it though it is late. I missed you so much and I am so sorry about sending you that message Christmas Eve morning. My Christmas Eve, Christmas, and New Year's Eve was so sad, I didn't even watch the ball drop because I was so sad and couldn't keep you off my mind."  
He smiled and held her tight.

"Of course I like my gift babe. I am putting it on right now. Now here is your Christmas present Britt."

She saw the diamond bracelet and put it on her wrist. Then she hugged him tightly and Steve put on a slow song. Alvin grabbed Brittany's waist and they danced. His brothers and her sisters came on the floor shortly after. Then Sofia grabbed Steve and they also danced.

Monica and Alicia sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness they made up. It would've been a really bad night if they didn't. Can't believe he just sang out of nowhere. She is so lucky to have Alvin."

The song ended and they all sat down and enjoyed the rest of the party. The girls were sleeping over Sofia's tonight while the boys spent the night at Steve's after they cleaned up. Alvin smiled as he walked with Brittany toward Sofia's house and was happy that they made up. The boys kissed the girls goodnight and made their way toward Steve's house.

~At Sofia's house they all got ready for bed~

Sofia turned toward Brittany.

"Seriously Britt, this all came up because after your concert Alvin was dead tired and you got all bent out of shape because he didn't text you. What did you think he was cheating on you or something? He told you he was dead tired that was uncalled for. Her sisters, Jeanette, and Eleanor also agreed.

"Yea Britt very immature! That almost broke you two up. Remember this out of all the girls Alvin chose you to be with. You need to learn how to trust him more. You are almost together two years. "

Brittany glared at them all.

"Are you all done yet, I know I made a mistake and made up with Alvin. Can we please drop it ladies? I don't want to hear it anymore. Goodnight I am turning in. Had a very long night."

She took out her sleeping bag and text Alvin.

'Goodnight Alvie, I love you see you later today.'

Then she fell right to sleep after he text her back.

~At Steve's house the guys look~

"Yo Alvin, how serious are you and Brittany? That was a heated argument you two had tonight."

He looked at them with his arms crossed.

"Seriously, I am only 12. I turn 13 in April get off my back already you guys. I am going to bed goodnight. I don't want to hear about your scores. I hear enough in the locker room. Simon and Theodore let's go to bed they are talking dirty again."

They all put their sleeping bags on the floor and fell right to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Start of a New School Year

Ch. 9

"Chipmunks' Movie Night"

Brittany was in the mall with her sisters thinking about what to get Alvin for Valentine's Day a week before Valentine's Day. Jeanette looked at her.

"Britt are you okay; you act like you have no idea what to get Alvin for Valentine's Day. Is everything okay?"

Brittany came out of her frame of thought.

"Yes I am fine, and can't decide what frame to use for his present. I am stuck between this one and the one with the baseballs."

Jeanette looked at her.

"Really Brittany baseballs, that is just weird. It's Valentine's Day."

Brittany looked at her sister glaring.

"Well Alvin isn't exactly a romantic you know. I don't want to get him something with hearts."

Jeanette shrugged.

"He's your boyfriend, you should know him better enough to get him a picture frame. I already got Simon's present. I am going to help Eleanor; she is really having a hard time getting Theodore a present."

Brittany looked at her.

"Okay you go with Ellie, I'll stay here and look at all the options for picture frames for Alvin."

Jeanette left with Eleanor, leaving Brittany in the store looking at all the frame choices.

~At Basketball practice~

Simon and Theodore were waiting for Alvin so they could go shopping for the girls' Valentine's Day gifts. After practice Alvin went to the locker room and heard the guys talking again. He shook his head and walked away. One of his team mates approached him.

"Yo Alvin what are your plans for Valentine's Day? I know what my plans are going to be. Want some pointers from me Mr. Rock star?"

Alvin crossed his arms and glared at him.

"No Brad I don't need pointers from you. I already know what your plans are going to be it's the same damn thing every year. Then after you have your way you dump your Valentine like a ton of bricks. So no thank you; I know what I am going to do on Valentine's Day with my woman."

Brad just chuckled.

"That's if you and Brittany last after Valentine's Day. She has a very bad reputation; many of the guys she dated were distraught after they had some fun. Then she dumped them like a hot tamale. Don't want that to happen to you Alvin."

Alvin slammed his locker.

"Whatever Brad, those are just rumors and you know it. So whatever her ex told you he lied. I know Brittany better than any guy she has dated and she would never do that. Another thing I may be a rock star but am not that kind of guy you are thinking I am."

Brad chuckled again.

"No you're just the bad boy of The Chipmunks; and that's just your image. Give me a break Alvin you really think you fool me but you don't. So I advise you to take some advice from me."

Alvin pushed him away from him.

"Not happening Brad; now if you would excuse me I am going shopping for Brittany's Valentine's Day gift. Heed my words from the sock hop in Elementary school, don't mess with my woman!"

He exited the locker room and his brothers looked at him.

"Alvin are you okay? You look like you just got in a fight?"

Alvin sighed.

"No just some idiot on my basketball team. He was trying to give me advice and telling me that Brittany is a tramp."

Simon looked.

"Are you kidding me? That is even low for Brad to say something like that. Come on Alvin you don't believe him do you?"

Alvin looked at him with his arms crossed.

"No of course not, Si I have known Brittany way longer than that idiot. He is just mad because Brittany turned him down and decided to date Reuben."

Theodore looked at them both.

"So why are you so worried Alvin? If you know her that well, then you should just ignore the haters that talk trash about her."

He looked and nodded.

"You are right Theo, let's go get the gifts for the girls. Exactly where are we going? Aren't the girls at the mall?"

Theodore looked.

"We could ask Dave to take us to another mall, so we won't bump into them Alvin?"

Alvin smiled and the brothers walked home. When they got there Dave just got in and they asked him. He looked at them.

"Okay boys we will go to the mall at the other end of town so you three don't bump into the girls. Let me get something to eat really quick and then we will leave."

They all nodded and entered their rooms. Alvin changed out of his basketball uniform and took a shower. Then he went in his closet and opened his money box. He counted his money and took half with him; placing the last half back in his box.

Dave was waiting for his boys outside. Alvin Simon and Theodore walked out of their house locked the doors and went in the back seats.

Dave started his car they began driving downtown.

~Back to the Chipettes ~

Brittany finally chose the frame it was red with AXB with a Diamond heart.

She paid with her Credit card she grabbed the receipt with the frame wrapped in a nice gift bag she went to the appliance store to meet up with her sister's Jeanette and Eleanor.

Jeanette looked.

"Finally chose the frame?" Brittany looked at her

"Yes I did Jean so did Eleanor find what to get Theo yet?" Eleanor was stuck between the baking set and the cooking set.

Brittany looked and stretched.

~ Back to The chipmunks and Dave ~

Dave parked his car and unlocked the car doors

"ok boys meet up at the food court once you're done with getting the gifts for the girls "The chipmunks nodded and walked inside the mall into to separate stores. Alvin was in the Jewelry store he seen a double heart with his and her birthstones his Blue eyes glistened as it shined.

he told the cashier that's the one he wanted and added his and her initial that says AXB Forever with their double heart birthstones.

He paid and grabbed the receipt grabbing the gift bag

and met up with his brother's.

Simon had Jeanette's gift already in a purple and white gift bag Alvin looked at him

"what you get Jeanette Si?" Simon looked at him

"A birthstone bracelet with SXJ what you get Brittany?" Alvin looked at him

"A double heart birthstone mine and hers Engraved with AXB Forever "

Theodore was paying for the replica of the diamond necklace he gave her when they were in 7th grade but it was crystalized with TXE inside the diamond he grabbed the bag and walked out with his brothers and met up at the food court were Dave was at.

Dave bought the boys and him lunch they sat down and began eating.

~Back at The Chipettes ~

Eleanor decided to get the baking set she paid for it and they walked out of the mall and headed home it was a bit cold out they held their self's walking when they finally got in their house.

Miss Miller was in her room napping.

~ The chipmunks and Dave ~

The boys and Dave finished eating they walked out of the mall and headed home it was getting cold out.

it was 2 hours later they arrived home they unlocked the doors and went inside Dave went upstairs and out the heat on low to warm the house up. Alvin entered his room and took a nap. Then as he slept visions of him and Brittany intensely making out. He woke up sweating and looked around in his room and saw no one but himself.

'Alright I am paying attention to the guys on the team too much; there is no possible way that I am ready to take that step in our relationship. We aren't even thirteen yet.'

Simon knocked on his older brother's door.

"Alvin are you okay? Dinner is ready, don't you have a date with Brittany tonight. Also I thought I would let you know that chipmunks start very early."

Alvin glared at Simon and ran off after him.

"Simonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Get back here you annoying nerd! Simon runs

Yelling

"DAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Alvin cornered him holding him against the wall.

"Mention it one more time I'm telling Dave about you and Jeanette! "

Simon gulped.

"You wouldn't dare! "

Alvin glared

"Try me! "

Dave came downstairs.

"Tell me what Alvin?! And why you yelling; I'm trying to work and you two are fighting again." Simon gulped

"n-othing d-ave! "

Alvin chuckled and let him go.

Theodore looked at his two brothers.

"Why do you two always fight? We are brothers, and aren't supposed to fight like you two. Now both of you be quiet and eat your dinner. Dave is trying to work in his office."

Alvin and Simon ate their dinner in silence.

~At the Chipettes house~

Brittany just got done eating her dinner and ran up to her room. She looked at the clock and thought.

'I have a few hours until my date with Alvin, maybe I should take a nap. '

Jeanette knocked on her door.

"Britt what time are you two leaving for your date? Maybe you shouldn't take a nap you might over sleep and miss your date. Simon and Theo are coming over here tonight for movie night. Britt can I borrow one of your romantic movies?"

Brittany looked at her.

"By any chance are you asking me that, because you are afraid you and Simon will enjoy yourselves again while Theodore and Eleanor are downstairs?"

Jeanette looked at her.

"How do you know? Simon wanted to sneak up to my room, so I decided to ask you to let me borrow one of your romantic movies."

Brittany smiled and handed her Titanic.

"Here you go Jeanette. Make sure you make sure Simon's eyes are only on the movie."

Miss Miller entered Brittany's room with her arms crossed.

"Tonight you are not permitted in your room with Simon, you will stay downstairs and watch the movie with your younger sister and Theodore. I am locking your room; do I make myself clear Jeanette."

Brittany looked up.

"Miss Miller can you please lock mine and Ellie's room too?"

Jeanette just walked downstairs saying nothing. Eleanor looked at her.

"I guess your plan fell through."

Eleanor laughs and gets everything ready for movie night.

~At the Chipmunks' house~

Alvin was in the shower getting ready for his date with Brittany. When he finished he came out of his bathroom and got dressed. Then he brushed his hair and sprayed his cologne on. When he was done getting ready he headed downstairs when Dave looked.

"Come on Alvin, I am dropping your brothers off at the girls' house. Then I will drop you and Brittany off at the movie theatre."

Alvin looked and nodded, then he locked the front door and got in the passenger side of Dave's car. Simon was silent the entire drive toward the girls' house. After Dave let them out of the car Alvin walked to the door and waited for Brittany to come outside. Brittany smiled as Alvin took her hand and helped her in the back seat of Dave's car. Then Dave drove toward the movie theatre.

"Alvin call me as soon as the movie goes over. See you two when I pick you up."

Alvin took Brittany's hand and they both put their shades on. Alvin bought the tickets for the movie and got them snacks for them both too. Then they both entered the theatre hand in hand. During the movie they shared a bucket of popcorn and sipped their sodas too. Brittany smiled and rested her head on Alvin's shoulder as they watched the movie.

~Back at the Chipettes' house~

Eleanor put the movie in and rested her head on Theodore as they watched Titanic. Then Jeanette sat next to Simon and also rested her head on him as they watched the movie. Miss Miller also sat in the living room with them watching every move that Simon and Jeanette made.

~Back at the theatre~

Brittany heard noises behind them and tapped Alvin. Alvin looked back and saw Brad and his new girlfriend on the floor getting it on. He covered his eyes and poured root beer on them making them both stand up. Then Alvin said.

"Get a damn room Brad! The movie theatre is not the place for that!"

Brad laughed.

"You have a lot to learn chipmunk boy! Nobody goes to the movies to watch a movie!"

Alvin glared.

"That is exactly what Brittany and I are here doing! Now either control yourselves or leave!"

Brad zipped up his pants and his girl fixed her skirt, and they sat up and watched the movie. Brittany sighed with relief and snuggled up to Alvin once again as they watched the movie. When the movie ended Brad tapped Alvin. Alvin pushed his hand off of him.

"Don't touch me! After what you two just did that is the last thing I want on my damn shirt bro!"

Brad looked at him.

"You know something Alvin, I already washed my hands grow up already! I was wondering if you and Brittany would like to come over my house tonight? My parents are out of town."

Alvin glared at him as they exited the movie.

"No Brad, I refuse to go over your damn house when you have your girlfriend over. See you at school Monday. Goodnight! Come on Britt my dad is outside waiting."

Brittany shook her head looking at her friend. Then she took Alvin's hand and they got in Dave's car.

~At the Chipettes' house~

Jeanette and Eleanor fell asleep on Simon and Theodore's lap. Miss Miller smiled and covered them. Then she turned the movie off and ejected it. She met Dave outside.

"They were so tired that they all fell asleep during the movie. So I will let them stay the night here. Alvin dear do you want to stay over tonight also?"

Alvin thought about his dream earlier and looked at Dave. Dave looked at him.

"Go on Alvin stay the night. Just come home tomorrow in time for lunch. "

Alvin nodded.

"Yes Dave I will, thank you."

Miss Miller looked at Brittany suspiciously.

"Brittany door open young lady. I am going to let your sisters and the boys sleep down here tonight."

Brittany nodded.

"Yes Miss Miller."

Alvin followed Brittany up to her room and waited for her to enter the bathroom to get ready for bed. Then he closed Brittany's door for a minute so he could change for bed. He took off his sneakers, then his jeans and folded them placing them on the chair at Brittany's desk. He decided to sleep his shirt in case that dream returns with her asleep next to him. He pulled her bed down and took off his cap. Then he fell asleep soundly. Brittany exited her bath room and opened her door. Then she lay down next to him and fell asleep instantly resting her head on his chest. She wondered why he wore a shirt to bed, but didn't take a chance of waking him up to ask him.

Alvin woke up in the middle of the night and used the bathroom, then he went downstairs quietly to check on his brothers and her sisters. He entered the kitchen and drank ice water burying his head in his hands.

'Oh man not again, my body is starting to heat up with her next to me. What am I going to do, why is this happening to me?'

Brittany came downstairs and looked at him.

"Alvie are you okay? I went to bed; you were asleep now you're down here drinking ice water. Also you never wear a shirt to bed Alvin, what is going on with you?"

He looked up from his water and sighed.

"Britt, I am always heating up when I am lying next to you. I am afraid that my self-control can no longer keep me from doing something we are too young to do."

Brittany looked at him.

"Alvin chipmunks start mating at a year old. You seen what happened with Jean and Simon in Switzerland when they shared a room. You and I have been able to stay in control Alvin, what are you so worried about?"

He looked up and sipped his water.

"Yes we have, but now everything is changing. Britt we are turning thirteen, I don't know how much longer I can hold back. I thought by wearing my shirt it wouldn't cause my body to heat up, but as you can see I was wrong."

Brittany looked at him.

"Alvin, stop worrying, and come back to bed please. We will worry about that when we are both ready."

He smiled and washed his glass in the sink. Then he went back upstairs to Brittany's room and lay in her bed. She looked at him and smiled.

"You haven't kissed me all night Alvin. "

He looked up at her.

"You are very pushy missy, and I like it. Now come on and lay next to me so we can go to bed before your stepmother comes in here and gets angry."

She goes by her door and closes it quietly, then she makes her way toward the bed smiling at Alvin. He watches as she comes down and starts to kiss him with passion. Her hands go inside his shirt and she slides it off moving her lips from his lips down to where his six pack is causing him to moan low.

"Britt, be careful before we get too far and get in trouble. Brittany do you ever listen to me, you're turning me on and going to cause me to lose self-control."

She didn't seem to care and continued to kiss him passionately moving her fingers tracing the cuts in his chest that forms the muscles. He unbuttoned her pajama top and slid it off. Then he pushed her down to her bed and moved his hands down her body as he kissed her passionately causing her to moan low.

"Oh that feels so good Alvin don't stop please. Alvin what are you doing?"

She felt his hands move down and slide down her pajama bottoms. Then she moaned low as she felt his hands below and bit her pillow when she felt his fingers moving in and out. He continued to move them in and out until they thought they heard Miss Miller coming. Brittany got out of bed and put her pajamas back on and opened the door. Alvin entered her bathroom and washed his hands looking in the mirror.

'That was close, I better be ready Valentine's Night. I hope Dave will let me take Brittany somewhere, because my self-control will be gone.'

Brittany got back in bed and Miss Miller entered her room as Alvin exited the bathroom. She looked at him.

"Alvin, I thought I heard noises in here."

He looked at her.

"You heard me getting back in bed, because I went downstairs to get a drink of water and to check on my brothers and Brittany's sisters. They almost fell off the couch and I pushed them back up carefully not to wake them. Goodnight Miss Miller see you in the morning."  
Miss Miller walked over to Brittany's bed and checked on her. Then she watched as Alvin got back in the bed next to Brittany and fell sound asleep.

Alvin waited to hear Miss Miller's bedroom door close and shook Brittany. Brittany opened her eyes.

"What got into you Alvin? I wasn't expecting that. I am not saying it didn't feel good, you just surprised me. Goodnight Alvie I love you see you in the morning."

He smiled and kissed her, then he held her close as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Britt I love you, see you in the morning."


	10. Chapter 10

Start of a New School Year

Ch. 10

"Romance Contracts"

Brittany sighed looking at the calendar where she put a heart around Valentine's Day shaking her head.

'Why did he have to be sick on Valentine's Day? A week before he was perfectly fine then yesterday I get a call from Dave and he tells me Alvin isn't feeling well.'

Jeanette enters her sister's room.

"Are you still upset because Alvin wasn't feeling well yesterday? He wasn't allowed out Britt. You shouldn't be upset, go by the house to see how he is feeling, like a girlfriend would."

Brittany looked at her.

"Someone looks like they are on cloud nine again! At least you and Simon had a great night and were together. Eleanor is still asleep, she probably also had a really great night with Theodore while I was stuck here all alone watching movies with Miss Miller."

Eleanor exits her room looking at Brittany with her arms crossed.

"I am not that type, Brittany. Like Jean said, go bring some of my chicken soup to Alvin and see how he is feeling."

Then she looks at Jeanette, and goes downstairs with Brittany to put the soup in a container for Alvin.

"Don't worry Britt, I'll tell Miss Miller you went to the boys' house to go see how Alvin is doing. "

Brittany looks at Eleanor and winks as she exits the house locking the door behind herself. Eleanor goes back in the house waiting for Jeanette to go in her room.

~At the boys' house~

Alvin was sitting on the couch watching a movie when he heard the doorbell ring. He got up and answered the door and saw Brittany.

"Hey babe how are you? Sorry about our plans getting messed up yesterday, but I came down with the flu on Thursday. Dave wouldn't let me out of bed at all this weekend. Besides I have a lot of make-up work to do for school. What brings you here anyway?"

She looked at him with her arms crossed.

"I came to see how you were feeling, why else? Besides, Ellie made you some chicken soup to help you feel better. It's not fun when you aren't in school you know Alvie. "

He scratched his head.

"Umm Britt, we don't have school today. It's a holiday. Why are you still on the door stoop, come inside? Actually I am feeling a lot better and am going to school tomorrow."

She smiled and looked at him.

"That is a good thing, that you are going back to school tomorrow. Umm where are Dave, Theodore, and Simon? Did Dave actually leave you home alone without Simon babysitting you? I am sorry but that isn't right you are the eldest and Dave always has Simon in charge instead of you."

Alvin looked at her and shook his head.

"Not helping me feel any better babe, I talked to Dave and proved to him I am more responsible now so he took my brothers out. My day wasn't fun yesterday either, I was puking my brains out and had a really high fever. Then my brothers shoved it in my face that they could go out with your sisters while I was sick in this damn bed! What about you, how was your day yesterday? We were supposed to have a romantic night yesterday and I also convinced Dave to let us get a hotel room on the beach, but then I got sick and Dave got my money back for me."

She sighed as she entered the kitchen and poured the soup in a bowl for him bringing it to him and just sat on the couch.

"I was at home all night with Miss Miller watching movies, bored out of my damn mind. Then I see my sister Jeanette this morning and she is on cloud nine. She was picking on me like usual; so we both know that after me, Miss Miller, and Eleanor went to bed Jean and Simon had their fun in her room. My poor sister Eleanor and Theodore heard it all night last night. I hope she tells on them I am so sick of it I swear. Ever since their first time in Switzerland I don't hear the end of it!"

Alvin looks at her slyly as he eats his soup.

"My father and brothers will be out practically all day; we can celebrate today since we couldn't yesterday?"

She smiled back at him and handed him his present.

"Sounds like a good plan Alvin; I hope you like your gift."

After he finished his soup he wiped his hands and opened the gift from Brittany and smiled.

"Wow Britt, I love it. My favorite picture of us since we became a couple after being so stubborn all those years. When we get to my room I'll give you yours okay babe. Thank you for the soup, now I feel even better."

The house phone rang and Alvin answered it.

'Hey Dave, yes I am feeling a lot better. Yea I know I have to complete the classwork by Tuesday. My teachers called the house and reminded me. Wait that is tomorrow; couldn't they at least given me another day? Yea, yea I know I'm in Middle School now and not a child anymore. Okay when you come in later today I'll leave it on the kitchen table. Bye Dave.'

Brittany giggled.

"Wow, Alvin I guess our celebration has to wait until you finish your classwork."

He looked at her smiling slyly and approached her kissing her deeply.

"You know something missy, you are very pushy. Let's go upstairs then, I only have one more assignment to do. It won't take me long I just took a break."

She smiled and followed him up to his room. Then he went to his desk and did his assignment while she put on his stereo. Then she laid on his bed looking around his room. Thirty minutes passed and he finished his assignments. Then he put them on the kitchen table and headed back up to his room and closed the door behind him locking it. He smiled at her and started to kiss her passionately moving his hands inside her shirt and she lifted her arms above her head as he slid it off over her head. As they made out her hands moved inside his shirt and slid it off letting it fall to his bedroom floor. Alvin stopped her and handed her the gift bag.

"Happy Valentine's Day Britt, hope you like it."

~At the Chipettes house~

Eleanor heard Jeanette's bedroom door close and went downstairs to the laundry room where Miss Miller was doing laundry and tapped her.

Miss Miller looked at her.

"What is it Eleanor dear? Where is Brittany, she shouldn't be going to see Alvin he just got over being sick. She might get the flu like he did, and then she will be out of school."

Eleanor looked.

"Oh Dave asked her to go over and take care of Alvin while him and the boys go food shopping. Besides he needs help with an assignment that is due tomorrow, that is half our grade Miss Miller. If he doesn't get a good grade he will be left back in the 8th grade, and not be able to go to High School with the rest of us."

Miss Miller called Brittany's cell, and she looked up at Alvin.

"Alvin it's my stepmother let's stop for a minute please."

~At the Chipmunks' house~

Alvin sighed and laid on his back.

"Alright Britt, answer it."

Brittany answered.

'Hey Miss Miller, sorry I forgot to tell you that Dave asked me to come over and take care of Alvin. Yes; he is feeling a lot better and wants me to thank Ellie for making him some chicken soup too. Yes, I know that I have to be in by eight, because of school tomorrow. I'll let you know if I am eating dinner over here before you start cooking. Okay Miss Miller see you when I get home tonight bye.'

She hung up her cell and put it on Alvin's nightstand.

"Sorry about that Alvie, we shouldn't be disturbed now."

He looked at her.

"I hope you're right babe. Let's just hope she doesn't ask Dave if he asked you to come over here. Couldn't Eleanor think of something else? Maybe told your stepmother that you went out with your friends or something."

~Back at Chipettes house~

Eleanor looked at Miss Miller.

"Miss Miller, Jeanette and Simon made too much noise last night." She makes a sad face.  
"Me and Theodore couldn't sleep at all. "Miss Miller glared.

"Aww dear you in your room don't worry "She screamed.

"JEANETTE MILLER GET IN HERE NOW! "Jeanette ran to the room and looked at her

"y-es Miss Miller?" Miss Miller glared.

"You're GROUNDED! GO TO YOUR ROOM! "Jeanette ran in her room in tears.

~Chipmunks' house~

Brittany looked at him with her ice blue eyes.

"Alvin, don't be mad please. I doubt Miss Miller will ask your father if he asked me to come over. Can you please calm down and enjoy being alone please?"

Alvin sighed and gazed into her ice blue eyes. Then he leaned down and kissed her passionately again moving his hands down to where her skirt was and slid it off to his floor. He felt the wetness and slid them off moving his fingers in and out causing her to moan.

"Oh Alvinnnnn…that feels so good…..please don't stop I am begging you! Ohhhhhhhh."

He continued causing her to moan louder.

"Oh Alvinnnn stop teasing me! Yessssss."

He continued moving his fingers in and out as his lips moved from hers and around her breasts causing her to moan even more. He felt her body heat up and felt his body start to heat up too. He moved Brittany's hands to his jeans as they continued to make out passionately. She unfastened them and slid them off to the floor. Then she untied his boxers and slid them off. Her hands wrapped around it and he moaned.

"Oh Brittanyyy…you naughty chipette. "

She smiled up at him as sweat started to form on her body.

"You have no idea how naughty I can be Alvin. Now stop talking and let's get to it already!"

He took his fingers out and threw his comforter over them as he came down on her slow at first making her scream out….

"Oh Alvinnnn…. come on and show your chipette how you can love! Let your instinct come out!"

He came down on her harder and she screamed out even louder!

"Alvinnnnnnnnnn! Aghhhhhh Yesssssssss….!"

As they continued neither of them heard the door open and Dave calling.

"Alvin…...I am home…. Alvinnnnn!"

Theodore went into the kitchen and saw Eleanor's chicken soup and shook his head. Then he went up the stairs and entered his room calling Eleanor.

~Chipettes house~

Eleanor heard her cell ring as she was packing her book bag up and answered.

'Hey Teddy bear, what's up. Why do I hear your father yelling?'

Theodore responded.

'Umm by any chance is your sister here? We just got in and I see your soup on the stove but no sign of my brother or your sister. '

Eleanor responded.

'Umm yes she has been there for a few hours. Why are you asking?'

Theodore sighed.

'Okay I really hope my father doesn't ground Alvin. We are chipmunks after all.'

Dave looks upstairs and sighs.

'Why me…...two of my sons are experienced.'

~In Alvin's room~

Brittany was still screaming at the top of her lungs as they continued and gripping the sheets on Alvin's bed as they got more into it.

Simon passed Alvin's room and shook his head.

'I knew he couldn't resist any longer, maybe I should call Jeanette.'

~In Simon's room~

He dialed Jeanette's cell and she wiped her tears as she answered.

'Hi Simon, no I can't come over. My sister Eleanor told on us and Miss Miller has grounded me. It's not fair, Brittany is probably in your brother's room having fun and won't get caught.'

Simon sighed.

'Alvin just did get caught, but my father can't do anything we are chipmunks sweetie. We do start mating at early age. Well let me hang up before you get in more trouble. See you in the morning Jean I love you.'

~Alvin's room~

Brittany fell asleep all sweaty on Alvin's chest as he brushed back her hair and kissed her forehead. Then he gets up quietly and goes in the shower. After his shower he looks out of the window and sees Dave's car and gulps.

'Oh shit…I am in big trouble. He must've come in while we were enjoying ourselves. Might as well face the music.'

Alvin goes downstairs and enters the kitchen.

Dave looks at him.

"You are lucky you are a chipmunk young man. You just better hope no one else finds out or Brittany will be grounded like Jeanette is."

Simon comes downstairs and looks at Alvin with his arms crossed.

"You better hope Miss Miller doesn't find out or she will ground Brittany. Eleanor told on us and Miss Miller grounded Jeanette. Okay Mr. Innocent how are you going to explain to Miss Miller Brittany won't be home tonight. Well I am waiting."

Alvin glares at him.

"You are looking to get hurt Si, I am not sick anymore and will pound you now be quiet and let me think!"

Dave glares at both his sons.

"I will call Miss Miller, you two go upstairs and get cleaned up for dinner! Now boys.!"

Theodore comes downstairs and sets the table. Then Alvin goes outside to shoot baskets to prevent himself from hurting Simon.

"I'll be outside Dave, I have basketball practice tomorrow and need to brush up on my shooting. Call me when dinner is ready."

Dave looks at his eldest.

"Didn't you just take a shower Alvin? Okay I will call you in when dinner is ready. Is Brittany going to eat?"

Alvin looked and shrugged.

"When dinner is ready I'll see if I can get her up to eat. Did you call Miss Miller?"

Dave looked.

"Yes Alvin, the girls are staying over tonight and I want all three of your doors open Capeesh! Do not pull another stunt like that again like you did earlier! I am not playing young man, goes for you too Simon!"

Simon put his head down.

"Yes Dave, I understand. I'll be outside with Alvin waiting for the girls to get here."

~At the Chipettes' house~

Miss Miller enters the girls' rooms.

"You two can stay over the boys' house, but no funny business. Eleanor dear can you bring your sister Brittany's book bag and few outfits for all three of you. One of my friends from my old group passed away and I will be gone for a week. I mean it behave yourselves. I better not hear that any of you pull a stunt like you and Simon did last night Jeanette I mean it."

Both sisters nodded and packed a bag for themselves. Eleanor entered Brittany's room and also packed a bag for Brittany to take over to the boys' house. Then they both walked toward the boys' house.

Alvin was outside shooting baskets when he saw Brittany's sisters and tapped Simon who was reading a book to help him get the girls' bags. Simon helped Alvin and they bought the girls' bags up to their rooms. Alvin entered his room and shut his door shaking Brittany gently.

"Britt come on get up and take a shower, dinner is ready. Miss Miller has an early flight tomorrow, so you three are staying here for a week. No I am not grounded; my father understands we are chipmunks.

Brittany woke up and smiled at him.

"Wow Alvie you were something else, that happen too fast but I enjoyed it. Are you sure I didn't fantasize?"

He kissed her forehead.

"No you didn't we made love babe. Now go in the shower while I strip my bed. "

She entered the bathroom and took her shower while Alvin stripped his bed and put new sheets and a comforter on his bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Start of a New School Year

Ch. 11

"Easter Celebration"

The last couple of days of Spring Break Brittany walked over to the Chipmunks' house and knocked on the door.

Dave answered.

"Good morning Brittany; what brings you here so early? No Alvin is still asleep; you know how he gets during Spring Break and weekends?"

She looked.

"Oh, okay Miss Miller wanted me to come over here to tell you that you are invited to Easter Dinner at our house. She is really looking forward to you all coming over this year."

Simon overheard.

"Wow that sounds great Brittany; I'll tell Alvin that when he wakes up. So what are we eating?"

Brittany looked.

"A ham, mashed potatoes, corn, baked ziti, a salad and a special dessert Ellie is making."

Theodore came into the living room.

"Ooh sounds real yummy. Okay we will tell Alvin when he wakes up. Oh Brittany, we are going to the 930 mass tomorrow. So if we hang out tonight we can't stay out too long. We're going bowling about seven tonight."

Brittany smiled.

"Sounds like a lot of fun Theodore. See you tonight then."

~Easter~

Easter morning Brittany was the first one up and got ready for church. Then she went in her jewelry box and put on her cross that Miss Miller got her. She smiled as she fixed her hair by the mirror.

'My cross looks just like Alvie's; I wonder if Dave went with Miss Miller to get my cross. Let me go ask her.'

She finished getting ready and knocked on her stepmother's bedroom door. Miss Miller called from her mirror.

"Come in Brittany dear. What is it dear?"

She entered and looked at her.

"By any chance when you got my cross; did Dave go with you? I was wondering because I just noticed mine is the exact one like Alvin's?"

Miss Miller smiled.

"Yes dear, David came with me to get your cross. He also came with me to get Jeanette's and Eleanor's too. But, I expect you not to take it off at all. It is like protection. You see how Alvin and his brothers don't take theirs off at all. You three must also keep them on all the time. Just like mine it doesn't come off at all."

Brittany nodded.

"Yes Miss Miller; let me go tell Jeanie and Ellie what you just told me."

She exited Miss Miller's room and knocked on her sisters' doors. They were also ready, and wearing their crosses that matched Simon and Theodore.

They looked.

"Yes we already know they don't come off Britt. Are you helping us cook or staying in your room all day?"

Brittany looked.

"You two know I can't cook to save my life; the last thing I need is to poison my boyfriend, his brothers, and everyone else? I'll set the table and stuff."

Eleanor shook her head.

"You know you can watch and learn; how else you think Alvin learned how to cook?"

Brittany looked and sighed.

"Okay fine I'll watch."

~At the chipmunks' house~

Alvin and his brothers were already downstairs waiting for Dave to get done. Alvin looked at his cell.

"Seriously; she just doesn't know when to leave me alone I swear. What part of we are done does she not understand?"

Simon shrugged.

"I told you to change your number; but did you listen no you didn't. You just better hope Brittany doesn't get a hold of your phone and see that."

Alvin looked.

"You are looking to get hurt Si; tell Dave I'll be right down I am changing my number now. Si I said shut up."

Theodore shook his head.

"Maybe I should ask Miss Miller if we can go over and give the girls a hand?"

Dave descended from the stairs and smiled.

"That is a very thoughtful idea Theodore; ask Miss Miller when we pick up the girls. Where's Alvin?"

Theodore responded.

"Upstairs changing his number; because Vanessa won't stop texting him and he's afraid that Brittany will get a hold of his phone and see it."

Dave sighed.

"I told him to do that after he broke up with her. I hope he hurries up or we'll be standing today at mass."

Alvin descended from the stairs and looked.

"We can go Dave; that didn't take very long did it?"

Simon looked.

"You are the one who didn't change it when I told you to Alvin."

Dave glared at both boys.

"Not today you two; It's Easter. Let's go then and get the girls and Miss Miller. "

The boys followed Dave to the car and they headed to the girls' house to pick them up. They came outside and got in the car. Then they headed to church.

While they drove toward church Brittany looked.

"Alvie; what's on your mind? Are you okay?"

He sighed.

"Yes Britt I am fine babe; it's nothing you have to worry about. I just changed my cell number this morning."

She looked and asked.

"Why, what happened to your old number."

He looked.

"We'll talk after church babe. Let's just enjoy mass okay."

She looked.

"Okay Alvie; we'll talk after church."

They exited the car hand in hand and made their way to the church. They got a pew; and they all sat down. The mass went by very nicely and they were all happy. Finally, after mass; they got in the car and headed back home. Theodore looked and asked.

"Miss Miller can we come by and help you ladies cook dinner please? Alvin and I know how to cook and can be a big help."

She smiled.

"Yes Theodore dear it is fine if you boys come by and help us."

Dave dropped off the girls and Miss Miller.

"The boys will be there at noon; after they eat their breakfast that is. I just have to make a fast stop at the studio to get some notes for their new albums."

She smiled.

"Okay David; we'll see you at 430 for dinner. See you boys at noon. Thank you again David."

He drove toward the house. When they got in Alvin went upstairs to his room and changed into his jeans and another shirt with his cap and his high tops. Then he descended from the stairs and approached Dave.

"They said my phone won't be back on till tomorrow Dave; since I just changed my number. So what do I do for the time being?"

Dave looked at his son.

"Are you telling me you will die without your phone for 24 hours Alvin? Really? Well you should've listened when I told you to change your number so deal with it."

He crossed his arms.

"Fine!"

Then he went by Simon and Simon glared.

"Not happening Alvin; you deal without a phone since you don't listen to reason."

Theodore looked up.

"No way Alvin; you deal without it like dad said."

He stomped off.

"Fine thanks for nothing some family!"

He went outside and shot some baskets. Vanessa approached him and smiled.

"Oh I see you got away from that pop tart; what's going on with your phone?"

He looked and glared.

"It's off thanks to you texting me when I told you we are over. So I changed my number and you will never get it so get lost!"

~At the Chipettes' house~

Brittany walked outside.

"Miss Miller I will be right back; I need to ask Alvie something. I tried to call him and his phone is disconnected. I went with him to pay his bill I hope he didn't break it again with his temper!"

She walked down the street toward Alvin's house and saw Vanessa bugging him. Then she ran as fast as she could and felt her waist grabbed by Alvin and their lips met. Vanessa stormed off.

Brittany smiled and kissed him back. When they broke apart she asked.

"That was very unexpected Alvie; are you okay?"

He sighed.

"Yea, but I have no phone until tomorrow. That's why I didn't get any of your calls. That's what I was going to tell you after church, but my dad wanted us to get home and eat breakfast so I didn't get a chance to explain. I'll see you at noon babe; go on back to the house before you get in trouble."

Brittany kissed him again and made her way down the street to her house. Then Alvin went inside and set the table; and bopped both his brothers.

"Get off the phones you two breakfast is ready."

His brothers put their phones down and entered the kitchen and sat down to eat their breakfast. When they finished eating they helped Dave clean off the table while Theodore washed the dishes. Around 1130am the boys made their way to the girls' house; and Dave drove toward the studio to get his notes.

~The Chipettes' House~

Jeanette was looking out the window while Eleanor was doing the dishes and looked at Brittany.

"So did you find out why Alvin's phone is disconnected Britt? I could've sworn we went with them when they paid their bill."

She sighed as she wiped off the table.

"He changed his number and has no phone until tomorrow afternoon after school and of course practice. He has Basketball practice; and I have cheerleading practice too. So we will both be home pretty late tomorrow night."

Eleanor looked.

"Oh I see; just make sure you let Miss Miller know. The last thing you need is to get grounded on the 1st day back to school after Spring Break."

Brittany looked.

"I told her already. Yay back to school and deal with Vanessa and her stupid little clique trash talking me because I have Alvin and she doesn't! Let's drop it the boys are here Ellie."

She finished the dishes and dried her hands. Then she ran to Theodore and greeted him with a kiss.

"Happy Easter Theodorable."

Simon and Jeanette looked at both of them and shook their heads. Miss Miller gave Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor an apron to put on. Then she turned to Simon and Jeanette.

"You two make the salad; now go in the living room and watch a movie while we cook. I'm watching both of you like a hawk so no funny business."

Jeanette sighed as she pulled Simon into the living room.

"Yes Miss Miller. "

Each group made different parts of the meal and Alvin looked at Brittany.

"It's not that hard Britt; just mix the ricotta cheese and egg yolks with a whisk like this."

He broke the eggs and poured the yolks; then he held her hands as he used the whisk to mix the ingredients. She smiled as they continued to mix the ingredients.

Then he layered the pans and showed her how to drop the cheese on each layer. When they finished setting up the lasagna pans he put them in the oven.

"See Britt it's not that hard to cook you know."

Miss Miller looked at the clock and called to Simon and Jeanette.

"Set the table please; dinner is almost ready. Then you two start to make the salad please."

Around 430 Dave arrived and they all sat down and ate after Theodore said grace. When dinner ended The girls walked the boys out and kissed them goodnight. Alvin looked at Brittany.

"This is my new number babe; see you in the morning Britt I love you."

~Chipmunks' house~

They all headed upstairs; and went straight to bed after they got ready for bed.

~Chipettes house~

After the girls helped Miss Miller clean up the kitchen they all headed up to their rooms and fell right to sleep after they got ready for bed.


End file.
